


Roselle the Jolly Green Giantress

by PerkyGoth14



Category: TV Commercials
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: A certain group of friends is going camping for the weekend, for a vacation with no stalker girls, adventures/missions, or people trying to get on their nerves. However, it becomes all of that when the friends meet a giant girl named Roselle who is with Wendy and Little Debbie after popular TV Commercial mascots are missing and have been taken away, and they must save the day!





	1. Chapter 1

"Wow, Cindy, I gotta thank Penn for letting us camp here." Eddy said.

"Yeah, he said we could camp out here." Cindy replied as she hugged Maxwell.

"I'm impressed, Butler." Jo even complimented.

Penn walked by in a tight boy scout uniform. "Hey, my old uniform still fits!"

"MY EYES!" Cindy screeched.

Sky, Jo, and Justine had covered their little siblings' eyes.

"Dude, have some decency!" Jo told the man.

"All right..." Penn walked off and came back in his casual clothes which was a T-Shirt, shorts, sneakers, and a hat. "Better?"

"Eh, it'll do..." Double D replied.

Cindy popped her eyes out of her sockets and blinked to grow new eyes in a cartoony fashion.

"So nice to get out of the city once in a while, huh, guys?" Penn said as he threw firewood in place to make a fire.

"Totally," Cindy said. "No adventures."

"No girls hitting on you." Mike said.

"No people that will get me angry." Jo said.

"Damn!" Penn complained. "We need more firewood!"

"Courage, could you get us some more firewood?" Sky asked the cowardly dog with them.

Courage saluted her.

"I'll go with him." Boomer volunteered.

"If you get lost, just holler!" Justine called.

"If you get eaten by bears, I get all your video games!" Brick called.

"Yeah, me too!" Butch added in.

Boomer glared and went with Courage. "Okay, boy, we're just gonna get some firewood," he then told the cowardly dog in a soothing way. "Nothing to be worried about."

Courage looked over at one of the bushes and saw a pair of eyes. Boomer flew in the air and looked around for the wood. Courage then yelled out.

"Courage!" Boomer flew back down to the cowardly dog. "Courage, what's wrong?"

Courage pointed at the bushes before turning into the eyes in the bushes to explain and whimpered while turning back to normal.

"You saw something in the bushes?" Boomer asked the dog.

Courage whimpered with a nod.

Boomer went into the bushes and pulled them back to take a look. "Ah, Courage, there's nothing there, you probably saw a-" he said before he looked to see the eyes were there again. "Squirrel...?"

Courage and Boomer soon both screamed at the eyes. Courage then jumped into Boomer's arrms, Scooby-Doo style.

Cindy shivered by the wood as there was no fire yet.

"I'll tell ya a scary story when Bubba and Coward come back." Penn told Cindy.

"Boomer and Courage." Cindy corrected.

"That's what I said." Penn told her.

"No, it's not!" Cindy replied.

"Cindy-" Penn sighed.

The two then got into a random argument.

"Hey, Beavis and Butthead, shut your mouths for once, will ya?" Jo complained.

"But-" Penn and Cindy said.

Jo growled. Cindy and Penn then covered each other's mouths.

"That's better." Jo then said.

Boomer and Courage came back and hid inside the tent.

"Hey, where's the firewood?" Brick asked.

Courage just let out a scared whimper.

"We saw something out there." Boomer explained.

"What was it?" Sky asked.

"Come on, we'll show ya!" Boomer said.

Boomer and Courage took the group to where they saw the eyes.

"There's nothing here," Jo told the two. "Are you sure that you saw something?"

"Like, we know a pair of eyes when we see 'em." Boomer replied.

"Uh-huh." Courage added.

"All right, someone better handle this." Mike said.

"I'll do it, I used to be a boy scout." Penn said, showing a childhood photo of himself as a scout.

"You look like you hated it." Cindy took the picture.

"I did, my little monkey, I did," Penn picked her up and carried him over her shoulders. "And you are gonna come with me so you can be a good scout too!"

"I'd rather be mauled by bears." Cindy said.

"Someone with a pair of muscles should go with them in case they are in trouble," Eddy suggested before looking at Jo to imply something. "I'll stay here and protect the ladies."

"Nice try." Jo said before grabbing Eddy.

"Maybe Jo could use her scary powers to scare whoever's out there." Duncan suggested with a laugh.

Jo narrowed her eyes as she went in the bushes with Eddy.

"Maybe it's that family I heard about," Cindy said as she leaned on Penn's shoulder. "The Secret Saturdays."

Something was then rustling in the bushes. Penn and Cindy got nervous and held each other in fear.

"Don't eat me; I'm too sexy!" Penn begged.

Duncan and Eddy then came out of the bushes.

"Eddy? Duncan?" Cindy asked out of confusion.

"Hey, Cin." Eddy waved.

"We're here to help you." Duncan added.

"Jo sent you here, didn't she?" Cindy deadpanned.

"Yes." Eddy admitted.

"Of course..." Cindy said.

Penn looked to see a bacon trap. "Excuse me, Cindy..." he then lifted Cindy off his shoulders and walked to the bacon trap. "Uncle has business to attend to..."

"Penn, no!" Cindy panicked.

Penn ate the bacon and he was then caught in a net. "Damn it." he then groaned as he felt for a trick.

There was then a giggle heard as someone swung by with a vine.

"What was that?" Cindy wondered.

"Cindy, I'm going to tell you something and I want you to listen..." Penn said as he was trapped in the net. "Run... Run far away... Go to the bank, tell them I sent you... Withdraw $40,000... Bring it back to me and do not buy cheese."

Cindy just rolled her eyes, but was nervous of who else could be out there.

A girl probably the same age as the Eds then jumped down from a tree. She had green skin, green hair that was pulled back in a ponytail which was a vine that was used as ponytail holder, a green dress made up of leaves, a pair of dark green pointed shoes, and a green cape that was also made up of leaves. "Hiya!" she then smiled and waved to the others who came into the forest.

Duncan, Cindy, and Eddy soon held each other in shock and fear.

"Hi..." Penn said. "NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Ah, you've fallen for my trap..." the girl stroked his face. "Ooh, you're a big fella."

"H-Help!" Penn cried out. "Cindy! Donovan! Edward!"

"Duncan and Eddy." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Now's not the time to fix my mistakes," Penn told her. "HELP ME!"

The girl then cut down the net and dragged Penn away.

"Hey, come back here with my Uncle Penn!" Cindy ran after the woman.

Duncan cracked his knuckles and slammed the ground and a rock wall blocked the girl's way.

"Huh?" The girl blinked.

Eddy then shot a ring of fire around the girl to block her way out as well. "Try to escape us now, princess." he then mocked the green girl.

"You two are funny." The girl giggled to Duncan and Eddy.

Cindy came over to Penn.

"You disappoint me, Cindy." Penn folded his arms.

"Hey, I tried to save your butt!" Cindy glared.

"I like the short boy," The girl smiled. "He's cute~"

'Uh, you talking to me?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah!" The girl nodded with a wink.

"She's a cutie." Eddy smirked about the green girl.

"Sorry that I took your uncle," The girl told Cindy. "I thought he was one of them."

"One of them?" Cindy asked as she freed Penn from the net.

"I'll explain later." The girl replied.

"Okay, you could come with us, if you want," Cindy invited. "Our friends are over there."

"All right." The girl accepted.

Meanwhile, over at the campfire...

"What is taking them so long?" Jo groaned.

"Maybe they went for a swim with the fishes?" Dee Dee suggested.

Two blurs then suddenly tackled Mike, much to her surprise, it was Wendy and Little Debbie.

"Hi, Mike~" The two girls giggled to the tomboy.

Mike sighed. "Hi, Wendy, hi Little Debbie."

"She missed us." Wendy said to her best friend.

"Cool, and we missed her." Little Debbie replied.

Mike sat up as the girls hugged the tomboy's arms.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Butch asked.

"We're with our friend, Roselle." Wendy replied.

"We ran away from these masked people." Little Debbie added.

"Masked people?" Mike asked the girls.

"They kidnapped most of the mascots except for the three of us." Wendy explained.

"Hmm..." Mike hummed in thought.

"Man, this bacon's awesome..." Penn said to green girl. "You get it from the Bush family with the baked beans and talking dog?"

"Yeah." The girl nodded.

"Nice." Penn nodded back.

They then went back to the camp where everyone else was.

"Hey, who's that girl?" Jo asked about the green girl.

"I'm Roselle," The girl introduced herself. "The Jolly Green Giant's daughter."

"The Jolly Green Giant has a daughter?" June scratched her head.

"I never knew that." Sky added.

"So, if you're his kid, how come you're not giant like him?" Abby asked Roselle suspiciously.

"I can grow, watch." Roselle said before she closed her eyes and she began to grow in size until she was soon the same height as her father.

"Jinkies!" Eddy gasped as he jumped into Jo's arms.

"I feel like I'm standing next to Shaq." Penn commented.

Double D, Cindy, and Courage almost fainted at that sight.

"Ho, Ho, Ho." Roselle smiled.

"Green Giant~" Random singers sang.

Penn stood over Cindy and leaned in with a smile. "Do you want a ride, sweetie?"

"No thank you..." Cindy wheezed.

"Do it again!" Ed laughed to the giant green girl.

"Ho, Ho, Ho." Roselle repeated.

"Green Giant~" The singers sang again.

"There it was again." Cindy said about the singing.

Roselle then shrunk down and went back to her normal size.

"That was cool." Boomer smiled.

"Why don't you three stay with us tonight and we can talk about this tomorrow?" Cindy suggested.

"Wow, really?" Roselle beamed. "Thank you!"

The others looked to Cindy.

"What?" Cindy looked nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, there was a fire and everyone was roasting hot dogs and marshmallows.

"Who wants to hear a ghost story?" Penn smirked. 

"I'm good, thanks." Cindy said.

"You don't mind, do you?" Wendy asked as she sat in Mike's lap.

"Uh, of course not." Mike replied nervously.

Cindy hummed as she roasted a marshmallow, then blew the flames off and ate it. "Mm, gooey~"

Penn did the same but yelped. "Wah! I burnt my tongue."

"Eats fire for magic trick, Burns tongue on marshmallow." Cindy teased.

"Remember the last time we went camping, and Jo told a scary story, and it scared Cindy for a week?" Eddy laughed.

"Scared you too." Cindy defended.

"Dang it." Eddy groaned as he was exposed like that.

"I know a scary story..." Cindy said. "Once upon a time, Donald Trump ran for president, The End."

"Boooring..." Penn rolled his eyes.

"Lame to the max." Jo added.

"It... It was a joke..." Cindy said.

"Leave the story to me," Penn said as he had a story in mind. "Okay, once, there was a girl named Ellie, and everyone thought she was a very nice, quiet girl."

Cindy soon gulped nervously.

Penn sighed. "What?"

"Nothing, continue." Cindy told him.

"Thanks..." Penn said. "Now anyway, this girl, Ellie..."

"I know I'm not gonna like this." Cindy said.

"Everyone thought she was a normal girl, but at night, she would be a killer." Penn continued.

Autumn and Jessie soon both hugged Jo and Sky in fright.

Cindy shivered nervously. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"HOLD IT!" Penn snapped.

'I'm scared.' Autumn told Jo.

"Don't worry, there's more," Penn continued anyway. "Anyway, she killed her own parents, bullies had their blood splattered, bones were cracked," he then came closer to Autumn and Jessie. "Major organs appeared outside of their bodies, and she even killed little children, just... Like... YOU!"

"Penn, I gotta go to the bathroom," Cindy groaned. "Really bad!"

"Ugh... Go then, ya big baby." Penn rolled his eyes.

Cindy went to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later...

Cindy soon came back to listen to the end of Penn's story.

"And she was never seen again." Penn soon finished.

"Ooh, spooky..." Sky rolled her eyes.

Cindy yawned as it was getting late.

"I could tell a better story than that." Jo scoffed.

"We better get some sleep," Mike suggested. "Wendy, Little Debbie, you guys can sleep with me."

Wendy and Little Debbie cheered to that.

"Okay, everyone, let's get some sleep." Mike said.

Everyone then went to their tents to get some sleep, Cindy was on her way to a tent until Penn grabbed her and picked her up. Roselle snapped her fingers and a tent made up of leaves appeared, and she went in there to sleep.

"That was cool..." Penn chuckled about Roselle's ability.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Cindy asked.

"My van of course." Penn said.

Cindy narrowed her eyes. "It's always been a dream of mine to sleep in a van with a grown man."

"It's more comfortable." Penn told her as he let her sleep in his van.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here, Mike." Little Debbie smiled shyly.

"It's no problem." Mike replied.

Wendy then giggled as she seductively unzipped her dress. Mike yawned and turned over to sleep. Wendy and Little Debbie then cuddled with Mike in their sleep.

"Hey, Wendy?" Little Debbie called to her best friend.

"Yeah?" Wendy replied.

"D-Do you think that the other mascots are okay?" Little Debbie asked nervously before sniffling. "I mean... Look at what happened to Gidget: The Taco Bell Dog..."

"Hey, don't worry," Wendy soothed her. "Everything is going to be fine, we all miss him, but we aren't going to end up like him."

Little Debbie soon started to cry softly. Mike seemed to hug the two in her sleep which made them smile and blush.

Cindy was in the middle of the floor and shivering in her sleep as she was cold. Penn then covered her up with a blanket and Cindy smiled as she went back to sleep. 

The next morning soon came, and since they were camping, it was an early one. Mike woke to see the two mascot girls hugging her chest and she noticed Little Debbie's face was wet as if she had been crying.

Mike yawned and stretched. "You okay, Debbie?"

Little Debbie woke up. Unlike her friend, Wendy who was a heavy sleeper, Debbie was a light sleeper. "Y-Y-Yeah, I'm okay." she then softly told the tomboy.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked, concerned.

'Uh-huh." Little Debbie sniffed.

"Cindy? Cindy!" Penn called. "Wake up!"

Cindy groaned and sat up.

"Come on, we're going on a hike today." Penn smiled.

"Have fun..." Cindy went to go back to sleep.

Penn soon tickled the bottom of her feet to wake her up.

Cindy giggled and wiggled. "Quit it! I'm up! I'm up!"

Meanwhile, Mike was getting dressed and noticed that Wendy was still sleeping. "Can you tell me why you were crying last night?" she then asked Little Debbie.

"Oh, I just had a terrible dream last night." Little Debbie said.

"What was it about?" Mike asked.

"It was these masked people," Little Debbie explained with tears coming into her eyes. "They went and killed us, and even you! I was so scared..."

"You don't have to be scared..." Mike took her hand. "Come on, let's give you a nice clean shower."

Little Debbie clung to Mike as they went to the tree that had a shower head on it. 

"Showers always make me feel better." Mike soothed.

"Uh, I just hope that you don't mind about me getting undressed in front of you." Little Debbie said as she unzipped her dress.

"It's fine." Mike promised while taking off her shirt.

"Um... Could you help me unhook my bra?" Little Debbie asked as she heavily blushed at the sight of Mike without a shirt on.

"Turn around." Mike said.

Little Debbie turned around.

"You seem a lot younger than you are," Mike chuckled as she unhooked the bra. "You don't seem like a bra wearer to me."

"Well, I had no choice," Little Debbie shrugge like it was obvious. "I mean, my chest was developing, and Wendy helped me out with the situation."

"How old are you anyway?" Mike asked. "I thought you were like eight or nine."

"I'm actually 12-years-old." Little Debbie admitted.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"I think it's because of these clothes, I look younger than I actually am..." Little Debbie said.

"That makes sense," Mike replied. "Have you always wanted to be a mascot?"

"Actually, my mom pushed me," Little Debbie explained. "She wanted to be rich, so she had me audition to become a mascot."

"Sounds like you have a pageant mom like on that old show, Toddlers and Tiaras." Mike frowned.

"I just wanna make her happy, and I want her to love me." Little Debbie frowned back.

"What does your dad say?" Mike asked.

"My dad always tells me it's my choice to be who I want to be," Little Debbie explained. "My mom wasn't always like this, but it was until I got the acceptance letter for mascot school."

"Mascot School?" Mike asked.

"We all go to a school called Mascot Prep." Little Debbie said.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of that..." Mike said. "I heard Pepe Le Pew's nieces go there."

"That's how I also met Wendy," Little Debbie sighed softly. "We became best friends ever since."

"Well, at least you found Wendy..." Mike said and then took out a brush. "Back brush?"

"Sure," Little Debbie replied. "Say, if you're a girl, how come you don't wear a bra?"

"They were never for me, besides, it's not a good look for me." Mike replied as she pointed to her muscular built.

"You must've been working out a lot to get built like that." Little Debbie commented.

"You have no idea." Mike replied.

"Can I--" Little Debbie was about to ask only to be interrupted by a certain jockette.

"Oh, what's this, Mazinsky?" Jo asked. "Showering with your girlfriend? That's cool."

"Jo, seriously, why are you watching us?" Mike complained as she covered herself and Little Debbie. "Why don't you take a shower with your own girlfriend?"

"That's the plan," Jo replied. "The princess is waiting for her prince inside of the shower."

"Oh, brother." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Mike," Little Debbie asked. "Could you do my back?"

"Uh, sure, Debbie..." Mike smiled nervously to the bakery girl.

"Thanks, Mike, you're the best." Little Debbie said.

"I try." Mike nodded.

Little Debbie smiled brightly as Mike scrubbed her back for her.

"So, what brings you guys into the forest?" Mike asked, referring to her and Wendy.

"Actually, we need your help, please," Little Debbie replied. "The mascots have gone missing, and we don't know what happened to them."

"The mascots have gone missing?" Mike asked.

"Yes, and we don't know where they could be." Little Debbie frowned.

"That's weird..." Mike said. "Not even in your school?"

"There are students there, yes, but our teachers aren't." Little Debbie explained.

"That's weird..." Mike commented. "I guess I have to do a little detective work."

"You're a detective?" Little Debbie asked.

"No, it's just an expression." Mike told her.

"Oh... Okay." Little Debbie stated.

"I mean, I have experience as a detective, but don't worry, I'll save your friends." Mike promised.

"Thank you, Mike, you're the best." Little Debbie smiled.

"Aw, come on, I'm not the best." Mike smiled back to her.

"Yes, you are," Little Debbie nodded. "I wish that other people could be like you."

"I hear that." Mike said as she finished scrubbing.

"Ah... That feels better..." Little Debbie sighed. "I hope the others are okay, but it's good to get out of the city once in a while. Especially after JonTron on YouTube reviewed that horrible movie about us."

"And we will rescue them," Mike promised. "No matter what happens."

"Oh, Mike, I'm so glad we ran into you, I don't know who else we could've turned to~" Little Debbie beamed.

Mike gave a polite smile to Little Debbie. 

The two girls then got dressed after their shower. When they were getting ready, they saw that Wendy was awake and was soon putting her hair into her trademark pigtails. Little Debbie brushed her hair down before curling it for her hat.

"So, you're gonna help us, Mike?" Wendy asked.

"You betcha I am." Mike nodded.

"I told you Mike was amazing." Little Debbie smiled.

"No, Debbie, I told you." Wendy told her best friend.

The two seemed to glare at each other before giggling and then hugging each other since they were best friends.

"At least they don't squeal like Katie and Sadie do." Mike muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone else soon came together until Mike showed up with Wendy and Little Debbie.

"There you guys are," Cindy told them. "We didn't wanna start until you guys came over."

"I hope they're okay," Wendy hoped. "Especially the teachers."

"Uh...?" Cindy blinked.

"We got a new mystery on our hands, gang." Mike said, sounding like Fred Jones from Mystery Inc.

"Jinkies!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Jinkies?" Wendy asked out of confusion.

"Well, Mike said we had a mystery, I thought it'd be an appropriate response." Cindy shrugged innocently.

"But first, who wants to hear a story before we go?" Eddy asked.

"We do! We do!" Ed and Dee Dee beamed.

"I guess we can have one story." Cindy shrugged.

"Okay, it's called 'The Handsome Firebender Saves the City'." Eddy told the others.

"Oooh..." Little Debbie smiled in interest.

"The Handsome Firebender Saves the City?" Cindy deadpanned.

"Hush, Cindy, I'm speaking," Eddy scolded before he told his story. "It was a beautiful Saturday morning; I was going around and walking to my friend's house..."

Eddy's Dream

Eddy was walking, waving to everyone in sight.

"Eddy!" Mike cried out to him. "There's trouble in the city!"

"You must save us!" Jo added. "Especially me since I'm afraid of that monster who might attack me!"

"A monster loose in the city? Don't worry, guys, I'm up for the adventure!" Eddy replied heroically. 

"Oh, Eddy, before you go out there, you must drive my Mobile!" Jo told Eddy. "Only someone as cool, smart, handsome, and talented as you could drive it!"

"Don't worry, I promise you that I, Eddy Sampson, will protect everyone!" Eddy proclaimed.

 

"Okay, stop, stop, stop!" Jo complained as she interrupted the story.

"But I was getting to the good part!" Eddy glared.

Cindy had a small smirk. 

"When have I let you drive my car willingly?" Jo glared at Eddy.

"Um,... All the time?" Eddy chuckled nervously.

"That's so nice of you, Jo." Wendy smiled. 

"That's not true." Jo told her.

"Jo, you were afraid to fight a monster?" Little Debbie asked the jockette.

"No, he's making that part up!" Jo glared before narrowing her eyes to Mike. "Unless you want him to have his moment and ruin my life by your meddling, Mazinsky."

"Eddy, please, don't make stuff up that isn't true." Mike scolded.

"Will you quit ruining my story?!" Eddy glared. "Anyway, as I was saying..."

"Oh, Jo, I don't think I'm responsible enough to drive your car..." Eddy told the jockette in the story.

"Please, I insist, you have to save the city, it's all up to you." Jo told Eddy as she handed him the keys.

"I won't let you down, Jo, after all, we are best friends." Eddy smiled as he took the keys.

"Good luck, and please, be careful." Jo told Eddy.

"You're the best teammate ever," Mike added. "You should be the leader of The Howling Wolves."

"Give me a break..." Jo's voice muttered.

"And so, I drove into town to save the city from certain doom." Eddy's voice narrated as he drove the Mobile like a pro, looking cool and laid back with sunglasses and hot women in the car with him, almost like Weasel's girlfriends.

"A monster is attacking the city!" Cindy screamed. "We need a superhero!"

"Don't worry, I'm here to save the day!" Eddy proclaimed bravely.

"Eddy, you came!" Cindy beamed. "You're my hero! Please, save us!"

"No problem, Cindy, since I'm the most popular, handsome, helpful, and heroic of our friends, it will be my duty!" Eddy proclaimed.

Cindy snickered immaturely. "I wish I could be mature and smart like you, Eddy."

"You will be someday, Cindy, now, I must go." Eddy said as he patted her on the head.

"He touched me~" Cindy squealed before passing out.

"A MONSTER IS ATTACKING THE CITY!" Justine cried out.

"Justine, you must protect my beautiful face!" Justin told his twin sister before holding her out in front of him. "Human Shield, activate!"

 

"Wait, stop, stop!" Justin interrupted the story this time.

"What now?" Eddy groaned.

"You really think that Justin would sacrifice his own sister?" Mike deadpanned to Eddy's overactive imagination.

"You never know, but can I finish my story?" Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes..." Eddy said before continuing the story.

"I swear, I will throw you into a volcano." Justin threatened.

"Justin, please, I'm telling my story." Eddy told him.

The others just sounded annoyed as Eddy told his story which was clearly exaggerated. All that was missing was Kevin as a monkey and Nazz as his girlfriend.

The monster in the story turned out to just be Sarah, but just as an ugly swamp monster. 

"Not so fast, monster!" Eddy glared.

"The monster let out its horrible yell." Eddy narrated.

"EDDY, YOU GIVE ME BACK MY DOLLY OR I'M GONNA TELL ON YOU!" The monster roared in Sarah's voice which made the earth shake, glass shatter, and car alarms go off.

"Get lost, you monster!" Eddy glared. "Leave my city alone!"

The Sarah monster soon roared, sounding like her usual yell mixed in with Jurassic Park dinosaur sound effects.

"It's coming!" Justine cried out.

"Eddy, do something before it eats me!" Justin begged.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Eddy told them. "To defeat the monster, I must think like the monster, even if it has a teeny-tiny, girly, annoying, peanut-sized brain."

"Oh, please do, Eddy," Justine pouted. "I will give you a kiss if you beat the monster."

"It'll be my pleasure." Eddy bravely replied.

"And so, I went to stop the monster with the only way I knew how: pyrokinesis." Eddy narrated.

Eddy then threw a fireball at the Sarah monster's hair who screamed in pain and ran away as the people were cheering for Eddy.

"Eddy, for another mission accomplished; I decided that you can now be the new head of The Cartoon League." Dexter rewarded.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, I don't know what to say." Eddy smiled humbly.

 

Wendy and Little Debbie were amazed by the story.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"' Cindy snapped before growling at Eddy.

"What?!" Eddy asked her. 

"That never happened..." Cindy groaned. "Debbie, Wendy, I'm sorry, he thinks he's so funny."

"And you made me look like a coward!" Jo glared.

"And made me look like the bad guy!" Justin added.

"Come on, guys, it's was just a funny story, for the kids, right?" Eddy smiled nervously as he backed up just as nervous.

The others growled slightly, looking firm from Eddy's story for Wendy and Little Debbie.

"I'm gonna need my brass knuckles..." Cindy said as she took out bronze knuckle links and pounded them against her own palm, looking menacing.

There seemed to be an older man in a suit and glasses. 

"Hey, guys, I think we got company?" Penn asked the others while they seemed too busy with being angry with Eddy.

Everyone then turned around to see the other adult man.

"Who's the old dude?" Abby asked.

Wendy gasped once she saw the older man. "Daddy!"

"Daddy?" Everyone else asked out of confusion.

"Hello, sir." Roselle smiled.

The man looked down to Roselle and did a double take at the green, rather tall for her age girl. "Y-You're green!" 

"Yes, sir, I am, I'm a jolly green giant," Roselle giggled. "Ho, Ho, Ho."

"Green Giant~" The singers sang yet again.

"Yes..." The older man replied. "Tell me, have you seen a redheaded girl around here? I'm looking for my daughter."

"She's in those bushes." Roselle pointed out to where Wendy was with Little Debbie.

"Ah, thank you, young lady, by the way, the name's Dave Thomas." The man smiled.

"I see." Roselle replied.

"That's your dad?" Mike asked Wendy.

"Uh-huh..." Wendy nodded. "He owns the business after all, even named the place after me, and I became its mascot since people thought I was so cute like Pippi Longstocking."

"So, what brings you here, sir?" Cindy asked Dave.

"I'm just looking for my daughter, making sure she's okay, I had some plans for something important, but she seems to had run off." Dave told her.

"Sorry, Daddy, but I had to go and get some help since the other mascots are missing." Wendy explained.

"I see, well, I'm glad that you're safe, I was worried about you," Dave told his daughter. "Hello, Deborah."

"Hello, Mr. Thomas." Little Debbie waved to the man.

"I'm glad I found you in these big woods, girls," Dave told the girls. "Wendy, I'd like you to meet my new co-worker."

"New co-worker?" Wendy asked. "Who is it, Daddy?"

"Is it Colonel Sanders?" Little Debbie asked.

"No, no," Dave chuckled before calling out. "Oh, Scott? Come over here a moment."

A pale man with slicked back blonde hair appeared who seemed to have a smirk to Little Debbie and Wendy.

"Girls, this is my new co-worker: Scott Wakefield." Dave introduced.

"Hello, ladies," The other man greeted. "It's an honor to meet you."

Everyone else greeted Scott.

"Sorry to hear about your friends though," Scott said, though he still seemed to smirk nastily. "I do hope they are all okay."

"Don't tell me that Sun-Maid Raisins chick is missing..." Penn frowned. "She's the only reason why I like raisins without chocolate."

"I'm afraid so, sir." Wendy sighed.

"Then that means... Oh, no, not the Chicken of the Sea mermaid too!" Penn groaned. "She's so hot!"

Cindy gave him a deadpan look.

Penn picked her up. "We gotta do something, Cindy... What're we gonna do?" he then shook her violently before dropping her. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Uh... I dunno... Find them, I guess... Even though this was supposed to be a camping out weekend..." Cindy muttered in a daze.

"So, you will help us?" Wendy asked.

"Of course, it's our job as heroes." Mike nodded.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Mike!" Wendy beamed as she hugged the tomboy. "You're amazing."

"Well, Amazing is my middle name." Mike chuckled innocently. 

"I thought it was Anne?" Sky teased her cousin.

Mike gave a small glance while Courage gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Anne?" Jo smirked.

"Ah, shut up, Rachel." Mike replied.

"Jo's middle name is Rachel?!" Dee Dee asked.

The others looked to each other as that was something they never knew.

"If I hear laughing, you're the first one getting a knuckle sandwich!" Jo threatened.

"Aw, come on, it's no biggie, my middle name is Fraser." Penn admitted.

"Fraser." Cindy snickered.

"Can't be worse than Sockhead's middle name: Marion." Eddy smirked.

"Besides, I thought Jo's middle name was Josephine..." Cindy said. "I mean when I organize files for Principal Skarr, her file clearly says 'Mary Josephine Elliot'."

"Some people have two middle names, but that's not important right now," Mike said. "We have to save those other mascots from whoever made them all disappear before Wendy and Little Debbie are next."

"And me as well." Roselle added.

"Yes, you too, so come on, let's head out." Mike said.

"Finally, an adventure." Jo sounded relieved.

"I'm excited too, Rachel." Duncan smirked.

Suddenly there was a loud punch like when the Powerpuff Girls would beat up a villain.

"Hey!" Duncan complained as he now had a big red throbbing lump in his head. 'What was that for?!" 

"You're lucky I didn't break your face." Jo scoffed.

"Glad that wasn't me for a change." Eddy commented.

"Anyway, let's move out." Jo said.

Everyone then went to get going.

"Stay out of trouble, Wendy." Dave smiled.

"I will, Daddy." Wendy smiled back.

"Does anyone else get a weird vibe from that Scott Wakefield guy?" Justine asked out of the blue.

"Weird?" Justin asked. "Like chills around your body?"

"Something like that, but I'm not sure why." Justine told her twin brother.

"You probably just got a cold or something." Eddy shrugged.

"It's not that, Eddy, trust me." Justine said.

"We'll figure it out, right now, let's find out about the others." Mike told the others like a leader.

Unknown to them, Scott was smirking like he was up to no good.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope that my daughter will be okay." Dave hoped.

"Oh, don't worry, Dave, I'm sure she'll be just fine," Scott grinned innocently to his new co-worker. "And I look forward to being your new co-worker. Does this mean I get a free Frosty?"

"Hmm... Maybe," Dave chuckled. "I do hope that my little girl finds the other mascots."

"I hope so too, Dave." Scott nodded, though he hid an evil grin unknown to Dave almost like he had done something.

Penn led everyone as he held a mountain climbing stick, being the boy scout he was when he was around Cindy and Maxwell's age.

"Phew!" Justine sighed. "I try not to complain and all, but could we take a break for a few minutes? My feet are starting to hurt."

"We gotta keep going." Penn told her.

"Can't we stop for a minute?" Cindy groaned. "We've been walking forever!"

"Fine..." Penn sighed. "All right, we'll take a ten minute break."

Everyone then dropped to the ground to rest and relax.

"I knew that I should't have worn my flats today..." Justine sighed as she rubbed her foot.

"We were camping, you should've worn sneakers." Sky advised the shy beauty.

"I know... But luckily, I brought my new pair of boots." Justine said before she pulled out a pair of black boots and put them on.

"You should wear those the rest of the walk." Sky suggested.

"Ah, this takes me back..." Penn said as he sat down with them. "Cooking hot dogs over a fire, taking hikes, catching stuff in a bear trap..." he smiled before groaning. "I hated being a Boy Scout!"

"Then why did you become a boy scout if you hate it so much?" Cindy asked.

"My parents made me do it." Penn rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Question is, who took the mascots, and why?" Double D pondered.

"That's what we have to figure out," Mike said. "Little Debbie, Wendy, do you know anyone who would do something like this?"

"Well, maybe, perhaps, it could be the banned icons?" Wendy suggested. "They always want to get rid of us."

"The only three banned mascots I know are Kiyoshi, Zaria, and Sonya," Sky replied. "I seriously doubt that they would do such a thing."

"Plus Sonya is living with Uncle Jesse and Slim, helping them out with the ranch." Mike added.

"Which one's Sonya again?" Jo asked. "Is she the one from those horror commercials in Japan or is that just Kiyoshi and Zaria?"

"Kiyoshi is from the Japanese car commercial, Zaria is from the K-Fee commercials, and Sonya is from the banned PlayStation commercials." Mike replied.

"That's right..." Jo said. "I always get them mixed up, mostly because I don't know them that well."

"Plus Kiyoshi's one of the sweetest girls I know, and she's one heck of a cook." Mike said.

"Zaria is playful and likes to scare people, but would never hurt innocent people," Sky added. "She can shape-shift into different people and animals."

"Aw, thanks, Sky, that's so sweet of you." Eddy smirked.

"What are you talking about, Eddy?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, what're you talking about, Eddy?" Justin added.

'Eddy' soon melted out of his form and morphed into Zaria. "Surprise!"

"Very funny..." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Well, I thought so..." Zaria chuckled. "Anyway, thanks for the compliments."

"Do you know anything about the missing mascots?" Mike suspiciously asked Zaria.

'The mascots are missing?" Zaria asked. "I didn't know about this, how long have they been missing?"

"For a few days." Wendy said.

"We don't know where we could look for them, but this is serious." Little Debbie added.

"This does sound serious..." Zaria frowned. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I dunno, but speaking of commercials, whatya say we have a good old can of Bush's Baked Beans with a secret family recipe?" Penn offered as he brought a can of baked beans with an adult man and a dog on the logo.

"But where's Eddy?" Sky asked.

"Up here," Eddy's voice said before it was revealed that he was hanging upside down from a tree with a rope tied around his ankle. "Can someone get me down?"

"Oops." Zaria said before giggling.

"Did you do this?" Justin firmly asked Zaria as he decided to help Eddy down.

"You bet she did," Eddy scoffed. "She grabbed me from right behind and tied me up!"

"Well, it was either you, or the fat guy." Zaria defended.

Penn's eyes soon widened as that obviously meant him.

"So, what's going on?" Zaria asked.

"We were camping for the weekend and somehow we got mixed up in a case of missing mascots." Maxwell told her.

"I'm sorry if we ruined your camping trip." Wendy frowned.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come." Little Debbie frowned.

"Don't say that." Mike said.

"We're sorry," Roselle added. "Maybe they should just kidnap us."

"No, I don't want to hear it," Sky replied. "You guys came to us, so we're gonna protect you and find your friends."

"You sure that we're not a bother?" Wendy frowned.

"Of course not," Mike promised. "This is more important than camping."

"Anyone else know the family secret recipe?" Penn asked as he looked at his can of beans.

"It's secret for a reason, Uncle Penn." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Not until I find it out..." Penn smirked as he rubbed his hands together. "All right, we rested long enough, time to get moving."

"And I'm coming with you guys." Zaria decided.

"You are?" Eddy asked her.

"Yes, I have to," Zaria said. "It might be important for the future of mascots."

"Even if you're banned?" Wendy asked the girl.

"Yes, I may be banned, but I gotta protect you three from whoever kidnapped the other mascots." Zaria proclaimed.

"That's the spirit! Now, off we go!" Penn said.

Everyone then walked off to continue their new adventure in the woods.

"This is going to be sweet." Zaria chuckled on the way.

"So, who do you think kidnapped the mascots?" Sky asked. "Well, it could be maybe a fellow mascot."

"Well, the Burger King guy seems like the type of guy who would do such a thing." Jo suggested.

The others shuddered about the Burger King.

"That guy is rather creepy..." Justin had to agree with his twin sister. "I love Whoppers, but he really makes me not wanna go inside Burger King and order off the dollar menu."

"Well, speaking of creepy, what about Ronald McDonald?" Cindy asked. 

"What's so bad about him?" Maxwell asked her.

"He's a clown, and he can kill people with too much of his food, lovable fast food mascot or a faster clown killer than Pennywise?" Cindy quizzed.

"He's not a bad person," Wendy shook her head. "He's actually a really nice guy, just because he's a clown doesn't mean he could do anything wrong."

"Wendy's right, you shouldn't judge a character just for being different." Mike agreed.

"What about Colonel Sanders?" Jo suggested. "I think he's the type to do something like this."

"I can't agree on you with that," Penn said. "Who else is gonna get me fried chicken with original herbs and spices?"

Cindy rolled her eyes to that.

"You're all wrong!" Eddy said. "It's gotta be Snuggle the Bear!"

"But why?" Dee Dee asked. "He's so adorable."

Eddy shuddered.

"Aw, come on, Eddy, he's cute, and soft, and huggable~" Dee Dee giggled. "I wonder if he knows the Care Bears?"

"He's creepy, I mean, my mom always buys his fabric softener, and he just stares into your soul." Eddy groaned.

"I think you're overreacting." Double D said.

"Yeah? Well, look at this!" Eddy said before taking out a container of Snuggle Liquid Fabric Softener with the cute little bear on it. "Tell me that it creeps you out too, Sockhead!"

Double D simply put the fabric softener down, not wanting to answer that question, though he did looked disturbed. "Uh, June, who do you think could have caused distress in the TV Commercial world?" he then asked his Te Xuan Ze girlfriend.

"Hmm... Well, I think that it could be those Spongemonkeys from The Quizno's commercials." June suggested.

"I remember those guys," Little Debbie said. "They didn't last long because they gave children nightmares."

"To quote my idol 'What were they thinking'?!" Maxwell replied. "They were more creepy than that Nintendo commercial where the characters come alive and tell the players 'You cannot beat us'."

Meanwhile, with the other mascots...

The other mascots were locked up in a cell, and they looked as though they just woke up from a long nap.

"Oh... My head..." Trix Rabbit groaned.

"What happened?" Toucan Sam asked.

"I have a bad headache... Must've been too much Irish Coffee..." Lucky groaned. "Huh? Trix Rabbit and Toucan Sam?"

"Lucky?" Tony the Tiger looked to the leprechaun.

"Tony?" Trix Rabbit looked at the athletic tiger. "What are you doing in my room? Wait a minute, what is everyone else doing in my room?"

"This isn't your room..." Toucan Sam said before panicking. "Oh, my gosh, where are my nephews?... Stephen? Randy? Bob? It's me, Uncle Toucan! Where are you, boys?!"

"Oh, dear, what happened?" Martin asked.

"How did we get here?" Erin wondered.

"Roselle? Roselle!" The Jolly Green Giant cried out. "Where's my daughter?!"

"I'm not sure what's going on around here, but I don't like." Tony glared.

"We demand to know who is responsible for this!" The Doublemint twins cried out in unison.

A dark shadowed figure appeared in front of them.

"It's you!" Buzz glared. "We should've known it was you!"

"That's right, it was me all along, but my plan is not complete just yet, you're all not here, but you will be soon, and then my collection will be complete," The figure laughed at the popular commercial characters. "Oh, I guess we can't forget about your families..." 

A button was then pushed to show Toucan Sam's nephews, Flo's niece, Alyssa, Chester Cheetah's nieces, Kelsey and Chelsea, Martin's family: Gordon, Louise, and Gex, and Trix Rabbit's father: Lucky Captain Rabbit King, all tied up together.

"NOOOOO!!!" The mascots cried out for their family members.

"Not cool." ICEE Bear frowned.

"You're so right, my brother." Punchy agreed.

"You're not going to hurt my niece, are you?" Flo asked.

"We'll just see what happens once I have everyone here, now, shall we?" The figure laughed at them.

"You won't get away with this, man!" Sugar Bear glared.

"I already have, you stupid bear!" The figure replied.

"Help will come, just you wait and see!" Sonny glared.

"I seriously doubt it, now, let's see, who do I need to get next?" The figure smirked while thinking out loud. "Wendy Thomas, Little Debbie, and Roselle the Jolly Green Giantress, then my collection will be complete."

The mascots glared to the figure.

"Now, you stay put, I have to speak with my new friend." The figure told the mascots before walking off, leaving them alone.

"We have to get out of here." Snap frowned.

"How can we do that, Snap?" Pop asked. "Crackle's been at it for hours!"

"I gotta get out of here!" Crackle cried out. "I'M LOSING MY MIND!"

"Hmm... I think I have an idea." The Sun-Maid said.

"Well.... Share!" Cap'n Crunch told her.

"One of us can climb through the air vent and get out of here to get us some help." Sun-Maid suggested.

"Who will do that then?" Miss Chiquita asked.

"I will." Snuggle volunteered.

Everybody else then gasped to the cute little bear.

"Oh, Snuggle, you don't have to do this." Flo frowned.

"I'm always there for a friend in need, Miss Flo, it would be my honor to help and serve you~" Snuggle smiled like the cute little bear he was, even if some people thought he looked creepy.

Sun-Maid got on Tony's shoulder and helped Snuggle to the air vent.

"Now, remember, son, run as far away as you can, and get some help." Martin told the bear.

"I know, Mr. Martin, I promise, I'll be back." Snuggle smiled before crawling through the air vents.

"I hope that he makes it out there okay." Miss Chiquita hoped.

"Me too." Sun-Maid agreed.

Snuggle sang to himself joyously as he crawled away to go get some help while the others stayed behind as hostages, but not for long. Unknown to him, there were animals guarding the place, but not just any animals; it was the Spongmonkeys from the Quizno's commercials and they were ready to attack their prey or anyone dared to get near the place.

"La, la, la la la la~" Snuggle smiled cutely. He then saw the light which meant that he was getting closer to the exit. 

Once at the exit, he tumbled down and fell on his head, and giggled as that didn't hurt since he was a fluffy bear almost like a teddy bear.

"Now, to get some help." Snuggle told himself.

The others kept walking.

"Phew!" Penn wiped his forehead. "I'm sweating like my days in Sunday School."

"Babe, you look kinda tired." Jo frowned.

"We have been walking for about two hours." Justine nodded.

"Get on my back." Jo told her.

"Are you sure?" Justine asked.

"Get on my back." Jo told her.

Justine soon climbed up onto Jo's back, hugging her shoulders. "You don't have to do this." She then told the jockette.

"I want to." Jo told Justine.

"Well, if you insist." Justine blushed.

"It's no problem, Babe." Jo smiled.

"Can you carry me too?" Eddy asked.

"No." Jo glared at him.

"You just said you wanted to." Eddy defended.

"Yeah, Justine, not you, you're fine." Jo glared at him.

"Are you still mad about the story that I told to the kids?" Eddy asked.

Jo just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Eddy sulked.

Justin walked past the young scammer which gave him an idea and jumped into Justin's back. "What the?!"

"Come on, give me a ride!" Eddy told Justin.

"No!" Justin glared and put Eddy down on the ground. "Why?"

"My feet are starting to hurt," Eddy told him. "Come on, dude, for me, please?"

"Forget it." Justin said.

"I thought we were friends... I guess you don't care about anyone but yourself, that hurts me, Justin, it really does." Eddy frowned.

"Fine, get on my back." Justin told him.

"Really?" Eddy asked.

"Just get it over with." Justin rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Justin, you're a real pal!" Eddy beamed and then got on Justin's back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Justin replied. "I'm just doing this because I'm a nice guy."

"My best friend ever." Eddy smiled.

"Gee, thanks, Eddy." Duncan deadpanned as he was right behind him.

"Well, fourth best friend," Eddy then said. "Right after Ed, Double D, and Duncan."

"Nice save." Justin deadpanned.

"I thought so." Eddy shrugged.

Snuggle kept walking through the forest until he would find someone to help him and his friends. He then heard a growling sound which then startled him, he turned around and saw the Spongmonkeys from the Quizno's commercials.

"Oh, my, oh, dear, those mean old Spongemonkeys have found me." The bear frowned softly.

The Spongemonkeys then came to attack the soft and cute little bear.

"Please go away, you traitors." Snuggle told the enemies.

The Spongemonkeys came closer to Snuggle and soon ambushed him. Snuggle screamed and soon ran off far away from them. The Spongemonkeys growled and chased after him.

"Help! Someone! Anyone!" Snuggle screamed as he ran for his life, while crying like a baby. "Help me, please!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you guys hear that?" Jo asked.

"Uh, what did it sound like?" Brick asked.

"Like a baby bear crying for help." Jo replied.

"Wow, that's oddly specific." Cindy commented.

"Berry, are you crying?" Boomer asked his companion.

Berry didn't say anything since he was a stuffed bear.

"It's okay, Berry, I'm right here." Boomer hugged his teddy bear.

"I don't think it's Berry, Boomer." Justine told her little brother.

"Don't be a dummy, you dummy." Butch added.

Snuggle screamed and ran past the group with the Spongemonkeys still chasing after him.

"It's that bear on the fabric softener, kill it with fire!" Eddy cried out.

"Eddy, are you--" Justin was about to ask out of disgust.

"Justin, kill it with your lava!" Eddy suggested. "Kill that bear!"

"I'm not killing an innocent bear!" Justin told Eddy.

Snuggle soon came to Cindy while shivering.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Cindy cooed before picking up Snuggle. "You look so scared to death.... But you smell like a patch of fresh daisies."

"What are you running from, little guy?" Sky asked the cute little bear.

To answer her question, the Spongemonkeys approached to the group, growling and snarling.

"What in the name of all things that are holy are those?" Penn asked as he felt haunted by the Spongemonkeys.

"I don't know, Uncle Penn, but they don't look friendly." Cindy gulped.

The Spongemonkeys soon leaped out like ninjas on the attack.

"Someone, do something!" Penn cried out.

Snuggle whimpered in fear. There was soon screaming heard.

"Wendy?" Dave looked around nervously as he heard his daughter's voice.

"Jo, put me down, I want to handle these mutants." Justine decided.

"Okay, but be careful." Jo warned.

Justine nodded and soon went to handle the Spongemonkeys. She then got into a fighting stance and gestures the Spongemonkeys to come and get her. The spongemonkeys looked to each other and soon did a dog pile on top of Justine.

"Oh, no, I should've known to not let her handle them." Jo panicked.

The spongemonkeys laughed as they tackled Justine to the ground. Then suddenly, they stopped laughing as they saw the shy beauty soon lifted them all off the ground from her. Autumn tugged on Jo's pant leg.

"What is it, kid?" Jo asked.

Autumn pointed to show Jo that Justine was doing just fine.

"Wow," Jo replied. "Whoo-hoo! That's my girl!"

Justine did flips and twirls almost like a skilled gymnast and cheerleader while attacking the Spongemonkeys. Everyone had their jaws dropped in shock.

"Wow." Cindy muttered.

"This shouldn't be a shock, Justine's been training extra hard lately." Justin smiled proudly to his twin sister.

"She's growing up," Mike commented. "She's not the same Justine as she once was before when we first met her."

"That's for sure." Justin nodded as he sounded proud.

"Ugh, what are these things supposed to be anyway?" Justine groaned.

"The Spongemonkeys, Miss," Snuggle told her as Cindy held him safely. "They're from Quizno's."

"Ugh, they're worse than the Energy Hogs that used to have their own website." Justine groaned in disgust.

The Spongemonkeys growled and attacked the shy beauty.

"These guys are making me mad... And nobody likes it when I'm angry!" Justine shook slightly before she roared and changed into her lava form.

The spongemonkeys kept attacking only to be toasted like the subs they sponsored.

"Great Balls of Fire!" Eddy gasped. "Is that Justine?"

"No, it's Plasmus sent in from Slade." Jo deadpanned.

"But Plasmus is in--" Eddy was about to say.

"OF COURSE IT'S JUSTINE, YOU MORON!" Jo glared at him.

"Well, I didn't know!" Eddy glared. "Sheesh, I was just asking a question! I'm not used to seeing Justine be this awesome!"

Justine roared and lifted a tree and used it as a baseball bat and swung the Spongemonkeys like a baseball. The spongemonkeys soon went flying through the sky and even through outer space.

"Now that's a home run!" Mike cheered.

Justine turned around and snarled at the group.

"Please tell me that Justine can control this lava formation." Cindy told the others nervously.

The others looked to each other.

"Well?!" Cindy asked.

"Well, the thing is, Cindy, we don't know, this is kind of new, so only Pele and the other Hawaiian gods and goddesses know the answer." Mike smiled nervously.

Maxwell, Cindy, and Penn looked at each other and backed up nervously.

"Well, in that case..." Cindy began before yelling out with Penn and Maxwell. "ABANDON SHIP!"

The trio then went to the bush and hid in fear. Justin stood in front of the lava formation that was his sister.

"Is that guy insane?!" Penn asked.

Justin did a Hawaiian prayer to help calm Justine down before she would hurt someone.

"What's going to happen to us?" Cindy frowned.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna hold you tight and never let go." Penn told her as he held onto her.

"What about me, sir and ma'am?" Snuggle asked.

"Eh, you'll be fine." Penn told the creepy bear.

"Justin, control your twin before she burns down the whole forest!" Eddy called out.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Justin deadpanned to the young firebender.

"Please, continue with doing what ever you were doing." Eddy smiled nervously to that.

Justin nodded firmly before continuing. A golden glow soon came over Justine and she soon settled down.

"Phew!" Justine sighed. "I feel hot."

"You kinda overdid it, but I don't think we'll see those spongemonkeys again." Justin soothed his twin sister.

"I'm sorry if I overdid it..." Justine pouted before hugging her twin brother.

"It's okay, I stopped you, and you didn't hurt anyone." Justin comforted her.

"Thank you," Justine said. "You're the best twin brother ever."

"Aw, I wouldn't say that." Justin replied.

"I would," Justine smiled before looking determined. "Now, let's go save those mascots!"

"Sure, but first, are you okay, little guy?" Justin asked Snuggle.

"I am now, sir, thank you." Snuggle smiled.

"Okay, Bear, don't try and fooling us, I know you're the one who kidnapped the other mascots!" Eddy glared.

"What are you talking about, sir?" Snuggle asked him.

"I'm sorry about him." Mike stepped in front of Eddy. 

"I promised Mr. Martin and Miss Erin that I would try to find help because of who locked us up and is looking for Miss Wendy, Miss Little Debbie, and Miss Roselle." Snuggle told the group.

"Yeah, right," Eddy scoffed. "I bet you're gonna ambush us and betray us!"

"Eddy, please." Mike sighed.

"Do you know who kidnapped the other mascots?" June asked Snuggle.

"I don't know his name, but he had yellow hair... I also couldn't see his face very well, he was wearing a mask." Snuggle told the others.

"Hmm... Anything else, Snuggle?" Mike asked as she collected clues for this mysterious case.

"Yes, he has banned icons on his side, not to mention some of the other mascots who have betraye us." Snuggle informed.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Eddy glared at Zaria. "You're betraying them all, aren't you?! You're just jealous because you can't be like the Cadbury Bunny every Easter since 1994 or the M&M's when they meet Santa Claus!"

"Oh, please," Zaria scoffed and rolled her eyes. "If I betrayed you then I wouldn't be here right now, idiot."

Eddy soon looked defeated.

"Can you take us to the others, Snuggle?" Mike asked the bear.

"Sure, but we gotta hurry," Snuggle warned. "The banned mascots might hurt Miss Sonya."

"Wait, they have Sonya too?!" Mike's eyes widened.

Snuggle sadly nodded as he looked like he would cry. "I don't know what we're gonna do!"

"Oh, there, there, it's okay..." Sky soothed as she picked up the little bear and hugged him.

Snuggle cried while nuzzling against Sky.

"Come on, Sky, he's faking it," Eddy said. "He's not really crying."

"Eddy, look at him." Mike said.

"Do I have to?" Eddy groaned.

'Eddy!" Mike scolded.

Snuggle sniffled and wept as he held onto Sky.

"Are those tears?" Eddy asked about the poor bear.

"No, Shrimpy, he poured water into his eyes to make us think that he is crying, when he's not really." Jo deadpanned in a way that could rival Dorothy Zbornak against Rose Nylund.

"Sarcasm?" Eddy asked.

"Even I can see that." Cindy rolled her eyes to Eddy's blindness to reality.

"Shh, it's okay," Sky soothed Snuggle. "It's okay~"

Snuggle sniffled while looking miserable.

"Better?" Sky asked.

"A little..." Snuggle pouted. "Maybe I should get some Johnson's baby soap, that has no tears."

"So, who betrayed you guys?" Double D asked Snuggle.

"Well, one of them is The Aflac Duck." Snuggle began.

"Not the Duck!" Cindy gasped.

"Yes, the Duck..." Snuggle frowned. "He's worse than the Major Medical Pigeon."

"You actually like that duck, Cindy?" Penn deadpanned.

"Yeah, he's funny." Cindy shrugged.

"YOU FOOL!" Penn scolded. "That duck is majorly annoying!"

"You guys, not now!" Mike scolded them before looking back to Snuggle. "Who else, Snuggle?"

"Well, I know the Domino's old mascot, The Noid." Snuggle continued.

"I never did like The Noid..." Mike narrowed her eyes. "Of all the things to avoid, it should be him against me for my pizza."

Double D wrote the names down so that they wouldn't forget.

"Anyone else?" June asked.

"I know the Burger King and Prince." Snuggle continued.

"Prince?" Mike asked.

"Was he riding a Little Red Corvette?" Penn asked.

"Under the Cherry Moon with a hint of Purple Rain?" Cindy added.

"Uh... No?" Snuggle replied, not getting the references. "He's only thirteen."

"Burger Prince." Mike told Penn and Cindy.

"There's a Burger Prince?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, there is," Brick told her. "From that time we had to save Chicken from being turned into fries for the restaurant."

"It's true." Butch added.

"Me and Berry thought that he wasn't a nice guy." Boomer concluded.

Berry, of course, did not respond as Boomer held him in his arms.

"I always wondered what it'd be like to be friends with a chicken." Penn muttered.

"I LOVE CHICKENS, GUYS!" Ed blurted out. 

"Come on, I think we're getting close to solving this mystery of missing mascots." Mike told the others.

"I can show you where I came from, but we have to be careful," Snuggle replied. "There could be traps."

"Don't worry about us, we can handle anything." Mike told the cute little bear.

"Okay, follow me." Snuggle told them.

Everyone then followed the cute bear. Eddy was still disturbed about Snuggle though since he thought the bear was creepy.

They kept walking until they ended up in a random building.

"That's weird, what's that building doing in the middle of the woods?" June asked.

"That's where the others are being held captive." Snuggle told the group.

"All right, you guys, remember, we must stick together." Mike told the others.

"I'll get the glue." Dee Dee said.

"No, Dee, I mean we have to stay together and don't separate or else." Mike told her.

"Ohhh..." Dee Dee said as she brought out a tube of Elmer's glue.

"Should we change into our alter egos?" June whispered to her best friend.

"Not now, but maybe later if it's necessary." Mike replied.

"I like to whisper too." Dee Dee smiled.

"Dee Dee, please focus." June and Mike told their ditsy friend.

"Sorry." Dee Dee replied.

"Snuggle, is that it?" Sky asked the bear as she pointed to the building.

"Yes, ma'am." Snuggle nodded.

Luckily for them, since the spongemonkeys weren't there, they were able to go into the building, but their entrance would not go unnoticed.

Scott and Dave were discussing plans together, and soon, a cell phone rang.

"Oh, please excuse me, Dave." Scott said before going to behind a tree and answered his phone.

'Intruders have made it into your secret base,' A voice told the evil man. 'Shall we lock them inside when they find the captives?'

"Yes, Mr. BK." Scott nodded.

'What about that girl, Sonya Klammer?' Burger King asked Scott. 'What do you want me to do with her, sir? She's trying to escape.'

"What do you think?' Scott sneered. 'Stop her before she does something stupid!" he then hung up.

Dave whistled to a bird on a branch. The bird then tweeted back to him.

"I'm really getting the appeal with the young kids and their Twitter accounts." Dave chuckled as Scott walked by his 'new friend'.

"Oh, yes..." Scott replied as he came back.

"Everything okay, Scott?" Dave asked.

"Oh, yeah, just a call from the family, they miss me, oh, I swear they're lost without me sometimes," Scott chuckled to his new co-worker. "So, when can I sign that contract?"

"When my lawyers come over tomorrow morning, I'm so excited to share the good news with my little Wendy, she has her mother's spirit." Dave smiled fondly about his daughter.

"Excellent." Scott grinned evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Sonya wasn't wearing her old outfit, instead she she wore a red button-up shirt , blue jeans, black boots, and a brown cowboy hat and her hair was still in braids and she was struggling to get loose.

"Please, it's hopeless for you." The Burger Prince mocked Sonya.

Sonya glared and kicked the Burger Prince in the face.

"YOW!" The Burger Prince cried out. "Burger Prince down! Burger Prince down! Mayday! Mayday!"

Sonya kept running to go and get some help while escaping.

Mike and the others were also running and soon, they all crashed into each other.

"Hi, Miss Sonya!" Snuggle smiled to the girl.

"Sonya, are you okay?" Mike asked. "Did they hurt you?"

"Mike Mazinsky?" Sonya asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Mike told Sonya. "Oh, man, are you okay?"

"I had to get out of there, these people are crazy, they're gonna make us all into a collection!" Sonya warned the tomboy.

"I thought you were with Uncle Jesse and Slim?" Mike replied.

"I was," Sonya replied back before explaining. "We were doing our cattle drive until someone knocked me out from behind and dragged me over here."

"Did you see who it was?" Sky asked Sonya.

"No, I didn't," Sonya frowned. "He was wearing a mask, I just hope that Jesse and Slim are okay."

Suddenly, a metal door clamped down and shut them all in.

"What the?!" June asked.

"What's happening?" Wendy asked as she huddled with Little Debbie and Roselle.

'Finally, I have you all right where I want you!' An evil voice laughed.

"Who said that?!" Jo demanded.

Justine soon hugged her twin brother in fright. A screen soon came down.

"That's the man!" Snuggle told the others about the man on screen.

"Scott Wakefield," Mike glared. "So it was you who kidnapped the mascots!"

"Yes, it was me." Scott grinned sadistically.

"Why would you do something like this?" June demanded.

"Why else?" Scott smirked. "Money of course, and I'm going to make even more when Dave's lawyers come over tomorrow to make me his new partner, and then I'll star in all of the commercials while you all rot away and suffer, but maybe if you do what I say, you could join me and the ones that are on my side, such as your precious Burger King."

"Forget it you, asshole!" Zaria sneered.

"Pity, your partner doesn't agree." Scott replied.

A very pale bald vampire appeared next to the man.

"Drax!" Zaria called out.

"Zaria, long time no see." The vampire smirked.

"Who's he?" Eddy asked.

"He used to do K-Fee Commercials with me." Zaria explained.

"I'm surprised you remember even though you ran off with Kiyoshi." Drax mocked Zaria.

"Shut up, that's not who I am anymore!" Zaria glared. "You're not gonna get away with this!"

"When my daddy finds out you were just using him--" Wendy also glared to Scott.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my dear, but your daddy is already putty in my hands," Scott grinned darkly. "He won't even have to worry about you anymore once I'm through with you all and that contract is signed by noon tomorrow."

"I could always have a beautiful queen by my side, and I think that you'd be the best one~" Drax smirked, trying to swoon a certain shy beauty.

"Sorry, I'd rather be locked up than be with someone like you." Justine glared before spitting into the vampire's face.

Drax winced and rubbed his eye from the spit. "This girl has refused to recant, she must suffer along with the others." he then told Scott, almost like Judge Frollo who tried to make Esmeralda be his love or else he would burn her alive.

"Besides, I already have a mate who's way better than you!" Justine glared.

Scott and Drax soon walked off, leaving them all alone. Mike tried to break down the door, but it seemed as though fate was against her as the metal doors were made out of silver: the ultimate weakness for any werewolf.

"Let me try." Jo said before touching the metal, but screamed in pain as it burnt her hand.

"What?" Justine frowned. 'Is it hot?"

"No, it's silver!" Jo hissed in pain. "Son of a bitch!"

"Jo, Jo, Jo, please calm down," Double D told the jockette. "Maybe I could try to cool it down for you?"

"I don't think it works like that, Double D," June told her boyfriend. "Silver is dangerous to werewolves."

"It's like that guy knew we were coming or something!" Jo groaned before she sulked into a corner.

"What do we do now?" Little Debbie frowned.

It looked they were all stuck there until the next day and Dave's lawyers would come for Scott to sign a contract and he would then win the battle against good and evil.

"Hmm... If the door is made out of metal, then it should be able to melt, and Justin and I could use our lava powers," Justine began to have an idea. "Then the boys could use their laser vision, and Eddy could use his firebending, then it should be able to work!"

"Worth a try." Cindy shrugged.

"Okay, everybody step back." Penn told the others so everyone could try their powers against the metal door.

"Okay, Boys, let's do it." Justine told her little brothers.

"Berry, you stay here for a minute," Boomer told his stuffed animal. "I've got work to do."

Berry didn't say anything. Boomer soon flew up in the air with Brick and Butch and the three of them all used their laser vision to break down the metal door.

"Okay, Eddy, we need your help too." Justine said.

"Really, you want my help?" Eddy asked. "Because I'm awesome?"

"Sure, let's go with that." Justine shrugged.

"All right, everybody out of my way, it's time for the awesome firebender to save the day." Eddy grinned as he practiced his pyrokinesis.

"Just like the story you told us, Eddy." Wendy smiled.

"Then Jo is gonna let you drive her car." Little Debbie added.

"Seriously?" Jo deadpanned.

Eddy then made a fireball from his hands and tossed it against the metal door.

"It needs more fire power." June suggested.

"Right, come on, Justin, let's help them out." Justine told her twin.

"What if we overdo it though?" Justin asked nervously. "We could flood this whole room with lava and it could turn everyone else into ash."

"We won't; as long as we focus on the door and nothing else." Justine advised.

Justin took a deep breath then. The Reid twins then used their lava powers with Eddy's fire power.

"We almost got it, you guys!" Justine told the others.

Eddy threw another fireball.

"Come on, keep going, keep going!" The General coached them. "Or else drop and give me 50!"

"Almost there..." Justin said.

The door then successfully was knocked down.

"We did it!" Boomer cheered.

"Oh, thank goodness," The Land O'Lakes Butter Indian girl smiled and jumped and down. "I'm so happy, I can't stop bouncing!"

"I'm so happy you can't stop bouncing..." Penn said lustfully as he watched her chest.

"Daddy!" Roselle beamed as she soon ran up to her father with a smile.

"Oh, Roselle, thank goodness you're safe." The Jolly Green Giant smiled as he hugged his daughter and reunited with her.

"What do we do now?" Chester Cheetah asked as he hugged his nieces.

"We're going to stand up and fight!" Mike told them.

"F-Fight?" Sun-Maid asked. "Oh, no, no, I can't fight, I'm a pacifist."

"What, are you crazy?!" Abby asked her. "Do you want that guy to win?"

"No, I don't." Sun-Maid admitted.

"Then you gotta fight!" Abby told her.

"I'm sorry, but it's against my beliefs." Sun-Maid crossed her arms with a firm pout.

"If you don't fight, then that doofus will win, do you want that?" Abby asked her.

"No, I don't." Sun-Maid admitted.

"Abby, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Mike told Abby.

"He's going to get rid of all the raisins." Eddy told the Sun-Maid.

"WHAT?!" Sun-Maid glared. "HE'S GOING TO DO WHAT?!"

"Calm down, it's okay." Mike told her.

"NO, IT IS NOT OKAY!" Sun-Maid glared.

Mike sighed before scolding Eddy and Abby. "Why do you guys always have to make people fight if they don't want to?"

"At least I'm not getting scolded for a change." Jo snickered.

"Nobody destroys my raisins!" Sun-Maid scowled.

"All right, calm down, it's going to be okay." Mike told her.

Sun-Maid growled while shaking slightly.

"N-N-Now, Lorraine, dear, remember what we talked about in couple's therapy," An unfortunate man who used to be GEICO's spokesman until Martin got more popular told his girlfriend. "Remember what they say, we all do dumb things."

"I know, Bill sweetie, but NOBODY IS GOING TO DESTROY MY RAISINS!" Sun-Maid growled.

"That's... Oddly sexual..." Mike said before glaring to Penn. "Don't get any ideas!"

"I didn't say anything." Penn smiled innocently.

"BZZ!" A dirty boy with wild hair buzzed like a bee.

"Uh... You okay, kid?" Mike asked.

"This is Bernard," An English woman almost like Jane Goodall introduced. "The boy who was raised by bees. He says we should focus on the task at hand and give that evil man a good sting in the pants."

"Bzzz!" Bernard buzzed.

"I like that idea." Mike said.

"Question?" Nick spoke up.

"Yeah?" Mike asked the caveman.

"Who's going to be the leader of this operation?" Nick asked.

Everyone then looked at each other.

"There's only one person who can handle leadership around here." Jo said.

"And you're looking at her." Eddy added as he pointed to Mike.

"So, what else is new?" Mike deadpanned slightly since she was always the leader.

"You're better than the rest of us." Eddy reminded her.

"I hate to admit it, but you're even better than me." Jo added.

"Well, I can't think of something right on the spot." Mike told her.

"But Mike, you have to until 12:00 tomorrow or else Daddy will sign that contract with Scott Wakefield!" Wendy frowned.

"By the way, no pressure..." Penn deadpanned about what Wendy said. 

"I need to stop and think..." Mike told them. "Give me a sec, okay?"

"Better hurry before it's too late." Duke said.

"I'm try." Mike replied.

"Mike, we might run out of time." Dee Dee said.

"I SAID I'M THINKING ALREADY!" Mike snapped. "Jeez! Guys, you know I hate pressure! If you guys keep doing that, you can just forget about it then!"

"Please continue to think." Cindy smiled nervously.

Mike nodded and continued to think as everyone was waiting anxiously. While Mike took a deep breathing exercise, she went into her mind which was a snowy forest with a slight blizzard until Aniu came to her.

"Aniu, I'm not sure what to do to save everyone..." Mike told the white wolf spirit. "Everybody's counting on me."

"You must look deep within yourself," Aniu advised. "You have the power to save yourself and everyone you care about."

"What if I can't?" Mike asked. "I mean, Wendy is counting on me to save her father."

"Look deep within yourself." Aniu replied.

"What if I mess up and it's all my fault?" Mike asked.

"Look deep within--" Aniu was about to say until she looked annoyed.

"Oh, man, what if everybody hates me?" Mike frowned. "No one will ever trust me again! I can't risk disappointing everybody!"

"MIKE!" Anui snapped. "Focus!"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm sorry, I just don't want everyone I care about to end up like my parents." Mike sighed.

"Mike..." Anui sighed. "You have to stop letting your parents' deaths bother you... I mean, Balto doesn't blame me or Shasta."

"I know it's not my fault, but..." Mike stammered.

"You have the power to protect your friends," Aniu told her. "I know that you can do it."

"Thank you, Aniu." Mike replied.

"Now, look deep within your heart, what can you and your friends do to expose Scott Wakefield?" Aniu asked Mike. 

"I told you, I don't know." Mike frowned.

"You must before it's too late for your young friend, Wendy." Anui told her. 

"Hmm..." Mike hummed in thought until her eyes widened. "I think I've got an idea!"

"Very good." Aniu said.

Mike soon hummed before opening her eyes back to where she once was. "Guys, I have a plan." she then told them.

This, of course, made everyone cheer.

"Oh, uh, what is it though?" Justine asked Mike.

"Okay, so if Scott is going to sign the contract tomorrow afternoon, then that means his goons will probably be guarding the building, so all we have to do is get rid of his goons first," Mike explained. "We'll need weapons, who's good at making weapons?"

"I can get weapons in no time from my son, they call him General Specific." The General replied.

"Uh, not sure how I feel about that, but thanks, General." Mike smiled.

"Well, you know my motto," The General smiled back. "For a great low rate you can get online, go to the General to save some time!"

"Okay, so each room is guarded by either a banned mascot or a betrayed one, so I say that we split up into groups, but my friends with you will be the leader of each group." Mike instructed.

"We're cool with that." Punchy replied.

"So, who are the groups?" The Morton Salt Girl asked.

"Okay, the first group will be The Doublemint Twins, Sun-Maid, Miss Chiquita, Lucky, Snap, Crackle, and Pop, Boo Berry, and The Pillsbury Doughboy, you guys be with Justin and Justine, whatever they say, you guys gotta listen." Mike began.

"Just as long as no one's after me Lucky Charms." Lucky warned.

"They won't." Mike told the leprechaun.

"You guys are twins too?" The Doublemint Twins asked Justin and Justine.

"Yeah, we are," Justine replied. "I'm Justine, and this is my twin brother, Justin."

"I'm Tina." The first girl said.

"And I'm Mina." The second girl added.

"And we're The Doublemint Twins!" The girls proclaimed in unison.

Justin and Justine looked to each other before looking back since the Doublemint Twins were identical a lot like Amy and Sammy, only Amy had a mole on her cheek and Sammy mentioned having a mole, but somewhere else.

"So, you guys are twins, huh?" Tina smiled. "You must have a great bond with each other."

"Twins are the best bond there is, I've been with Tina all my life!" Mina added.

"So have I with you, Mina!" Tina beamed.

The twins giggled and hugged each other.

"Can't I be with them? "Eddy asked Mike.

"No," Mike rolled her eyes. "What is it with you boys and twins? I don't get it."

"Because twins are super hot and you can date them both at the same time." Penn smiled in nostalgia.

"Uh..." Mike blinked.

"Man, I remember a long time ago, I had these twins," Penn memorized. "It was around my birthday and I was on a plane, and I met these identical twin blonde-haired, blue-eyed stewardesses, and I got them to--"

"ANYWAY!" Mike cut him off. "Punchy, ICEE bear, Kool-Aid Man, Chester Cheetah, Franken Berry, Smokey Bear, Spuds McKenzie, Enigizer Bunny, and Toucan Sam, you guys will be with Duncan and Abby, listen to them to whatever they say." she then continued.

"OH, YEAH!" The Kool-Aid Man beamed.

"Let's do this!" Spuds added.

Everybody then gasped in shock and surprise.

"You can talk?!" Cindy asked the terrier.

"Well, sure I can talk," Spuds replied. "There just wasn't anything I wanted to say I didn't think anyone would understand."

"You seem like a cool dog," Abby smiled. "When this is all over, you should come to live with me and Duncan."

"Wow, really?" Spuds smiled back. "I've never had an owner before."

"We used to have a dog name Petey, but he ran away." Duncan said.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that," Spuds said before coming closer to the Nelson siblings. "So, I can live with you guys?"

"Sure, our mom would love to have you; she's a really big fan." Abby nodded.

"I like your family already." Spuds laughed as he came to Duncan and Abby.

"Aw, look at you in your little shirt, so cute," Abby chuckled. "Say, you think you can hook us up with some Bud Light?"

"Sorry, but I can't until you're 21, I don't want you guys getting hurt." Spuds told them.

Duncan and Abby snapped their fingers in defeat.

"Sorry, but that's my policy." Spuds told them.

"Still, a cool dog." Duncan shrugged before petting Spuds to make his tail wag.

"All right, who's left?" Eddy asked, though he gave an eager eye to Mina and Tina, wanting to be on their team instead of Justin and Justine.

"Hmm..." Mike hummed in thought to deduce who was left.

"Can ya get me some hot chicks?" Penn hoped.

Mike narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Penn shrugged innocently.

"Okay," Mike had the next group in mind. "Charlie the Tuna, Catalina, Land-O-Lakes Butter Girl, Danica Patrick, Mr. Clean, Vanessa, Starbucks, Big Boy, Chuck E. Cheese, Geoffrey the Giraffe, Pixly, and Mrs. Buttersworth, you guys will be with the Eds."

"Awesome!" Eddy cheered.

"Oh, look at this handsome little bloke~" Vanessa cooed as she picked up Eddy.

"You're the Orbit lady." Eddy noticed.

"Yes, that would be me, you're an adorable little chap, aren't you?" Vanessa smiled while flashing a bright and shining smile from her perfect white teeth due to chewing Orbit gum.

"Make sure you follow mine and the boys's orders..." Eddy chuckled while blushing.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I will listen to every order." Vanessa smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Eddy told Mike.

"Whatever..." Mike rolled her eyes slightly. 

"I miss my old design." Chuck E. Cheese pouted.

"And I miss my cousin Toot," Pixly added. "I sure hope that she's okay."

"Everyone else, stay together, and let's split up and cover more ground." Mike said.

Eventually, some stomachs growled.

"I'm hungry, I really wish I were in my kitchen to get us something delicious." Chef Boyardee told the others.

"Mike... Can we--" Justine was about to ask.

"Sure, we can eat first." Mike allowed.

"I cannot cook in these conditions!" Chef Boyardee cried out.

"Does anybody have any potato chips?" The Utz girl asked.

"I suggest we have some cereal part of a complete breakfast." King Vitamin said.

"BZZ!" Bernard buzzed.

"Bernard wants some Honeycomb Cereal." The older woman translated.

"All right, prepare to have your stomachs satisfied, I am quite the cook myself." Eddy said as he put on an apron and put on Chef Boyardee's hat. 

"Eddy can cook?" Cindy asked. 

"Anyone can cook," Eddy told her as he brought out a Parisian cook book. "As said by Auguste Gusteau."

"Oh, this will be fun to watch, better have some meat, Shrimp!" Jo told him.

"Leave him alone, and let him concentrate." Vanessa lightly scolded.

"Thank you, Ms. Vanessa..." Eddy bowed.

Vanessa smiled to him, her teeth sparkling again. Eddy soon cooked up a special dinner for everyone.

"I hope it doesn't rain." The Morton Salt Girl said as she held her umbrella.

"I hope he makes some tuna." Charlie said.

"I hope we can have some dessert." The Pillsbury Doughboy giggled.

"So, Eddy can cook?" Cindy asked Mike.

"Oh, yeah," Mike nodded. "Eddy's pretty amazing in Cooking Class, I think his mom taught him how to cook."

"It's no wonder he can pass Cooking Class." June commented.

"Oh, yeah," Duke sighed in relief as Sky was petting him. "That feels so good."

"So, you're the dog from the baked beans commercials." Sky said to the talking dog.

"That's right," Duke replied. "Duke's the name."

"That's a beautiful name." Sky smiled.

"Aw, thanks," Duke smiled back. "I always thought it sounded noble."

"My name's Skylar, but everybody calls me Sky." Sky told the talking dog.

"Now that is a wonderful name too," Duke nodded. "You remind me of Jay's niece who sometimes visits with her twin brother at the family reunions for the summer."

"Aw, thanks." Sky cooed.

Justine was sitting next to her girlfriend, not realizing that Snap was sitting next to her pulled out a mirror checking himself out. Crackle pushed his brother away and sat next to the shy beauty, fixing his hair and sprayed some mouth spray. 

"Quite a camping trip, huh?" Jo asked.

"You're telling me, but at least it's nice to get out of the city once in a while." Justine shrugged.

"It could be worse," Jo replied. "I could be stuck here without you to talk to."

Justine blushed as Pop shoved his brother aside and fixed his outfit while adjusting his hat. 

"Uh, hey, can we help you?" Jo glanced at the elf.

"I'm here for the lady." Pop said as he took Justine's hand.

"You guys are really adorable." Justine giggled.

"She called us adorable." Snap said to Crackle and Pop.

"Yeah, she did, and she's taken." Jo warned the elf brothers.

"Oh, Jo, they're just being nice, you don't have to be jealous." Justine said.

"Besides, Pop, aren't you dating a girl named Jewel?" Mike asked.

"Um... I don't know?" Pop replied innocently.

"You have a boyfriend?" Crackle asked Justine.

"Yeah, me," Jo warned the elves. "I'm sick of you creeps always trying to hit on Justine right in front of me, besides, she's sixteen!"

"Jo, please calm down, don't hurt them," Justine frowned. "Look at how scared they are."

The elves hugged each other and whimpered in fear.

"They're hitting on you." Jo told Justine.

"Stop being jealous!" Justine told her before soothing the elves. "I'm sorry, you guys, Jo's a little sensitive when it comes to other people being around me sometimes."

"We've never met a beautiful human woman before." Snap said innocently.

"Why thank you, dear, I'm honored," Justine smiled. "Sorry about Jo though, she can be a bit overprotective whenever I talk to other people."

Jo folded her arms, keeping an eye on Justine as she talked with Snap, Crackle, and Pop.

Soon enough, Eddy made a huge feast for everyone and they began to eat as it was night time, and after eating, everyone felt very tired.

"All right, everybody, let's get some sleep," Mike suggested. "We have a big day tomorrow."

Everybody then nodded and went to get some sleep the best way they could in these conditions.

"Are you coming to bed, Mike?" Sky asked.

"I will pretty soon; I just need to be alone for a while." Mike nodded.

"Is everything okay?" Sky asked.

"Everything's fine, get some sleep." Mike told her cousin.

"All right..." Sky said before she yawned and went to go to bed.

Mike soon walked off to get some privacy while everyone else would sleep. She then looked up at the night sky and closed her eyes. "Please give me the power to help and protect my friends." she then quietly prayed.

Everyone slept soundly through the night. Well, almost everyone.

Dave had trouble sleeping in his trailer with Scott.

"Problem, my friend?" Scott asked innocently.

Dave sighed softly. "I'm a little worried about Wendy... Maybe I should've stayed with her and her friends."

"Oh, don't worry, sir, I'm sure that she's fine," Scott soothed until his cell phone then rang. "Oh, excuse me for a second," he then said before going into the bathroom to answer the phone. "What is it?"

"Sir, the mascots have escaped, and we don't know how." Drax informed.

"WHAT?!" Scott snapped. "YOU IDIOTS!"

"What shall we do?" Drax asked.

"What else?" Scott scoffed. "Find them!"

"But we do have some good news," Drax said. "The formula is ready."

"Well, that's one good thing." Scott admitted.

"Should we put it into use or wait until we can capture those mascots before you sign that contract?" Drax asked his boss.

"Hmm... Bring it to me tomorrow," Scott requested. "And if anyone gets in my way, I shall use it."

"Understood." Drax replied before hanging up.

Dave tried to get to sleep, trying not to worry too much about his daughter, but soon prayed to the night sky. "Lori, it's me, Dave... I miss you very much... Wendy does too... But please, keep an eye on her for both of us tonight."

Scott was listening to every word and soon grinned. "Soon, I will be the ruler of TV Commercials."

Dave soon fell asleep, trying not to worry too much about his daughter. Scott chuckles evilly as he was getting some sleep as well as he was prepared for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, everyone was still asleep, but a limo was on its way into the forest with a contract for Scott to sign.

"Sir, the limo is arriving, what shall I do?" Drax asked as he was watching this upside down before talking to his boss on the phone.

"You know what to do." Scott told him.

"Right." Drax replied.

"We should be there pretty soon, sir and ma'am." The driver told his passengers.

"I do hope this doesn't interfere with my opera practice..." A snooty blonde-haired woman in a white fur coat murmured as she swished her drink in the glass before taking a sip.

"I promise it won't, ma'am." The driver promised.

"Ah, my darling, this will be great for all of us." A man soothed his wife, gently stroking her hand.

"Oh, my love, it had better be, after all, we've got to have money~" The woman chuckled pompously.

The driver soon gasped as soon as he saw what was right in front of the limo, causing him to stop the car.

"Driver, why did we stop?" The woman demanded.

"Uh, um, well, I'm not sure how to put this, mi'lady..." The driver shivered nervously while gripping the steering wheel.

"Spill it!" The man demanded.

"It's a vampire from those K-Fee commercials." The driver informed.

The man and woman looked in deadpan.

"We don't have time for this, we have to sign a contract with this Scott Wakefield fellow, he promised us a grand fortune." The man huffed with his wife as she sipped her martini.

Drax popped up from the window, scaring them.

"OH, MY GOD!" The man cried out.

"I-I do apologize, sir and ma'am, perhaps we should return to the hotel for a little while?" The driver smiled nervously to the rich couple in the back seats.

"Nobody's going anywhere." Drax chuckled before roaring as he morphed into a bat creature.

The man, the woman, and the driver all screamed.

Mike soon came back to the others, normal and all and she woke everyone up as it was time to go.

"Oh, sure, partner me up with the cow..." Penn muttered as he was with Elsie, the mascot for The Borden Dairy Company.

Eddy laughed and pointed at him.

"What are you laughing at, Shorty?" Penn glared.

"Oh, nothing~" Eddy laughed innocently.

Penn glared as he walked with Elsie.

"You sure you don't want some milk, hon?" Elsie asked Cindy.

"No thank you, maybe later." Cindy smiled apologetically.

Sky and Jo looked at their group which consists of: Zaria, Flo, Nick, Bernard, the English woman who was named Jane Goodwill, Chef Boyardee, the Red, Yellow, and Brown M&Ms, Betty Crocker, Snuggle, Aunt Jemima , Sailor Jack, and his dog, Bingo, and Count Chocula.

"Not that bad of a group." Jo commented.

"I miss my kitchen." Chef Boyardee frowned.

"Ma'am, are you sure that you can handle this?" Sky asked Betty Crocker.

"Sweetie, I may be 77, but I still can kick some butt." Betty reassured.

"You're 77?" Jo asked. "Man, I wish you were my granny."

"Oh, yes," Betty chuckled. "My granddaughter and I sure love to bake and kick some butt."

Jo chuckled. "All right then, come on, let's get going."

Betty Crocker waved a wooden spoon in her hand before putting it in her pocket like a badass grandmother.

The Rowdyruff Boys looked at their group which consists of : The Utz girl, Coppertone girl, Morton Salt girl, Little Mikey, Little Miss Sunbeam, Alyssa, Kelsey and Chelsea Cheetah, Elizabeth Crocker, Boo Jr, Franken Bobby, Connor Choucla, Roselle, Toucan Sam's nephews.

"Thanks for saving us too, we really missed Uncle Toucan." Toucan Sam's nephews smiled.

"We're heroes," Boomer replied. "That's what we do."

"Oh, dear, oh, my, I hope that we can beat that meanie." Little Miss Sunbeam commented.

"We will, you've got nothing to worry about, Doll Face." Butch smirked.

"All right, you guys, Mike assigned you guys to us, and you gotta listen to everything we say, like--" Brick began.

"Conga!" Boomer laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Brick slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" Boomer pouted and rubbed the back of his head. "What'd I do?!"

"How about doing the Cha-Cha?" Butch asked.

"Guys!" Brick glared. "You heard what Mike said, we have to focus, now pay attention, it'll be 12:00 soon!"

"Oh, right, sorry." Butch smiled sheepishly.

"Since Mike assigned you guys to us, that means you gotta do whatever we say, got it?" Brick asked.

"Yes, sir!" The kid mascots saluted.

"Heh, I like these kids, we should boss around more kids more often." Brick laughed.

"Yeah." Butch agreed.

Among these kids, one of them had an evil smirk, though no one saw it. Cindy, Maxwell, and Courage's group were the Keebler Elves, Duke, Mayhem, Mike McGlore, Trix, Dig 'Em frog, Captain Lucky Rabbit King, King Vitamin, Cap'n Crunch, Buzz, Sonny, The Nesquik Rabbit, the Campbell Soup kids, and Joe Camel.

"Eh, not that bad of a group." Cindy commented.

"Mm-hmm." Courage nodded in agreement.

"You don't talk much, huh?" Duke asked the cowardly dog.

"Not really," Courage replied. "No one understands me except for Dawn, Arnold, and Sky."

"Oh, well, good to have another dog on the team." Duke said before scratching behind his ear.

"Could switching to GEICO save you--" Mike McGlore began.

"Dude, not now." Mayhem muttered.

"15% or more on Car Insurance...?" Mike McGlore tried to go on.

"Dude, I swear by all that is holy, I will sting you with no regrets." Buzz warned.

"BZZ!" Bernard buzzed in agreement.

"Sorry, it's a force of habit." Mike McGlore defended.

The others then looked relieved.

"All right you guys, move out!" Mike said.

The mascots were then going with the group for their freedom.

Meanwhile, Scott and Dave were both waiting for the lawyers to show up for the contract as it was 11:58 right now.

"Ah, here comes the limo." Dave smiled.

"Excellent." Scott smirked.

The limo soon pulled up. Dave and Scott stood together, looking sharp and intelligent. The man and the woman came out of the limo, looking hypnotized, just like how Scott wanted.

"Ah, you've made it," Scott smirked to the rich couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Richard Rich."

"Yes... I am Richard Rich, and this is my wife, Regina Rich," The man introduced. "We're so happy to have come."

"Our driver Wiggins has brought us as soon as possible for this matter." The woman added.

"Well, there's one thing we need to do before I sign it," Scott replied. "Oh, Drax?"

Drax grabbed Dave from behind.

"S-Scott, what's going on?!" Dave asked his new co-worker.

"Don't worry, Dave, this is all apart of what I had planned." Scott grinned darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked. "What's going on?!"

"Oh, you see, my men and I are the ones who captured the mascots." Scott revealed.

"But I don't understand," Dave frowned. "Why wouldn't you do something like this?"

"For the millions, why else?" Scott laughed. "You were just a ploy in my plan, like your foolish hamburger obsessed daughter! With all the beloved TV mascots gone from commercials, I'll be there to collect the money they earn from their petty paychecks, and the whole world will know the name Scott Wakefield, and soon, they will know him as their dictator of the Earth who will enslave them all, like the second coming of my childhood hero: Adolf Hitler!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Rich, help!" Dave cried out.

"I'm afraid they won't be able to help you," Scott mocked. "You see, they are hypnotized, thanks to my vampire friend."

Drax laughed wickedly while the Rich couple were in a daze.

"Th-This can't be happening!" Dave frowned.

"Oh, it's happening..." Scott smirked as he now had a contract as it was a minute to 12:00 and was about to sign on the dotted line.

A Baterang then knocked the contract out of his hand.

"Owch!" Scott glared. "Who dares interrupt my signing?"

"We do." A voice said.

Then suddenly, Dave and Scott came to see the group with the missing mascots, all looking angry with Scott for betraying Dave like this, especially Wendy since she was Dave's daughter.

"How did you all escape?" Scott glowered.

"Let's just say we used our fire power," Mike replied. "Now, return Wendy's father!"

"You may have your men, but I've got mine as well!" Scott glared.

Scott's men then appeared as well, being the banned and betrayed mascots.

"Maxwell the Pig, you betrayed us?" Martin frowned. "But why?!"

"Sorry, but I don't like it when others 'hog' the spotlight!" Maxwell the Pig snorted with a glare towards the gecko and Mike McGlore.

"Ah, that was so funny, I forgot to laugh." Nick deadpanned.

"Ah, shut up, you stupid caveman," Maxwell the Pig rolled his eyes. "'It's so easy that a caveman could do it'? Give me a break!"

"You know how I feel about that slogan." Nick replied.

"Oh, yeah?" Maxwell the Pig smirked. "How's that sitcom of yours doing on CBS? I'm sure it's doing as good as Son of Zorn on FOX. That He-Man/Thundercats wannabe."

"Okay, you know what?" Nick glared. "I'm gonna turn you into bacon in a minute!"

"Honey, calm down." Flo soothed her boyfriend.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Maxwell the Pig scoffed. "She looks so trashy! What'd ya do, pick her up on the street?"

Flo glared slightly.

"You're the most annoying mascot ever!" Maxwell the Pig glared back at Flo. "I have no idea why they decided to make you a meme on the internet! You need to get back on the pole!"

"Hey, leave my Aunt Flo alone or I'm gonna turn you into ham!" Alyssa threatened.

"Ooh, what a sweet comeback from a short stack." Maxwell the Pig snorted.

"I'm gonna have a short stack of pancakes for breakfast with you if you don't shut up!" Alyssa glared at the pig.

"I'd like to see you try, you little punk!" Maxwell the Pig replied.

"Honey, where did you pick him up from?" Louise asked her son. "He's worse than the Hump Day camel."

"Aflac Duck?!" Cindy frowned. "You too?!"

"Af--Yes, it's me, you stupid little kid!" The Aflac Duck replied.

"You can actually talk?" Cindy asked out of shock.

"Cindy, you're a smart girl, why do you get easily excited like a kid with AD/HD?" Penn deadpanned.

"I blame lazy writing." Cindy muttered.

"Shut up, Fatso." The Aflac Duck glared at Penn.

"Hey, who are you calling Fatso?" Penn glared back.

"I don't understand, why you?" Justine asked the duck.

"Because nobody likes the duck! Nobody wants to buy my insurance!" The Aflac Duck explained before pointing to Martin, Erin, Flo, Mayhem, and Jake from State Farm. "They prefer a stupid lizard, a slutty version of Kim Possible, an annoying insurance mascot, a stupid and clumsy guy, and that... That... That man in khakis!"

"Are we talking or fighting?" Mike deadpanned to everybody.

"Wait a minute, I wish to inform you that one of your new friends is working on my side." Scott smirked.

"What?!" Mike glared.

"You're lying!" Cindy added.

"Am I?" Scott replied. "Tell them... Little Miss Sunbeam."

Little Miss Sunbeam soon stood over.

"SUNBEAM!" The Utz Chips girl cried out, looking heartbroken like when Numbuh 12 betrayed the Kids Next Door at Numbuh 86's slumber party and looked like she was going to cry. "Why?!"

"And you were also my girlfriend," Little Mikey frowned. "Why would you do something like this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys, but Scott gave me a great offer by assisting him for the future of bread that might even outsell Wonder Bread," Little Miss Sunbeam frowned at first before smirking. "So I figured, why not take a walk on the dark side?"

"But Sunbeam, what about us?" Little Mikey asked. "We've been going out together for so long!"

"Well, you can still join me, Mikey Poo, and we can be together forever." Little Miss Sunbeam bribed.

"I'm sorry, Sunbeam, but I can't love someone who would betray me like this," Mikey shook his head. "Not even for all the Life cereal in the world."

"Well, I guess it's over between us then," Little Miss Sunbeam replied. "Pity."

"Let's kill them all!" The Noid called out as he glared at the other mascots.

"All right, you guys, give 'em what you got." Duncan told the good mascots. 

And so, began the war of the mascots.


	8. Chapter 8

Flo screamed as she tackled Lily Adams from AT&T. 

"You're going down, you annoying bitch!" Lily glared.

Flo struggled from the knife that was close to her neck.

"Oh, no, I gotta do something!" Sky gasped and she soon turned into a shadow and then went inside of Flo's body to control her.

Flo shudders and her eyes turned red and fangs popped out.

"What the--?" Lily asked.

Flo then kicked Lily into the tree and Sky got out of her body. "What happened?" she asked once she was free before she saw what happened. "I won? I won!"

"Daddy!" Wendy cried out.

"Wendy?" Dave frowned.

"Daddy, I'm over here!" Wendy told him. "I'm okay!"

Dave rushed over to his daughter and hugged her over the big battle of the mascots. Wendy cried as she hugged her father, looking very emotional.

"Aw, how sweet." Drax mocked the father and daughter.

Wendy and Dave looked over and gasped as they saw the vampire.

"I hate to interrupt this lovely family reunion... Oh, wait, no I wouldn't." Drax laughed at them.

"Leave us alone!" Dave glared.

"Gee, I would love to, but I gotta kill a certain hamburger girl." Drax sneered.

"Please, don't kill my little girl, please!" Dave begged.

Wendy hid behind her father with tears leaking in her eyes. "NO!"

"Wendy?" Mike turned her head once she got done fighting someone.

Drax laughed as he was getting closer and closer pushed Dave away. Wendy soon whimpered in fear.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mike's voice yelled out before Drax turned around only to get tackled by the young werewolf.

Wendy shivered while crouched until she looked up to see Mike ambushing Drax.

"YOU... DON'T... HURT... MY... FRIENDS!" Mike glared as she punched Drax with every word. "YOU, SON OF A BITCH!"

Drax glared at Mike and even growled at her.

"I can't believe you could be so cruel!" Mike glared back sharply. "No wonder you got banned from PlayStation!"

"It was a K-Fee commercial, you idiot!" Drax scoffed.

"I don't care," Mike glared. "You would kill an innocent child!"

"Mike, please let me handle this guy," Zaria said to Mike. "I've got a lot to say to him."

"Be my guest." Mike allowed.

Zaria nodded. Mike then got away from the demented vampire mascot.

"What do you want?" Drax sneered at Zaria.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you up," Zaria glared. "I should've done this a long time ago when we were still in K-Fee commercials."

"Bring it on!" Drax challenged.

Zaria growled and then they charged at each other.

"My mom always liked your bread!" Cindy glared at her opponent who was Little Miss Sunbeam.

"That's too bad, isn't it?" Little Miss Sunbeam huffed. "At least I'm cuter than you, Little Miss Buck-Toothed Four Eyes."

"I have buck-teeth?" Cindy frowned.

"Don't let her get to you, Cindy, she's just trying to wear you down!" Penn told Cindy from the sidelines.

"Well, at least I don't betray my friends and my boyfriend," Cindy glared at Little Miss Sunbeam before smirking. "And at least I don't wear a dress that makes me look fat."

Little Miss Sunbeam gasped before glaring. "You take that back, you geek!"

"Ooh, good one, Cin." Penn smirked.

"Why should I take it back?" Cindy continued. "So you can just chew it up and eat it again, Chubby Thighs?"

"Well, at least everybody loves me!" Little Miss Sunbeam glared.

"At least I don't look like a piggy!" Cindy glared back.

Little Miss Sunbeam soon screamed and ran after Cindy.

"Hey, guys, she's chasing me like the Ice Cream Truck!" Cindy called out as she ran from Little Miss Sunbeam and made her run into a tree and a bee hive soon fell down, she then gasped and got out of the way quickly.

Little Miss Sunbeam growled and looked for Cindy only for the bee hive to land on her head. She then screamed as the bees were violently stinging her.

"Wow, that felt so good." Cindy smiled.

Duncan and Abby were having fun with the Burger Prince. 

Abby was giving him a wedgie showed his Peppa Pig underwear. "Hey, Bro, this dork's got Peppa Pig underwear!" she then called out.

"Hey, that's not cool!" The Burger Prince glared.

"We know you're not cool, you wanna make something of it?" Duncan mocked.

"I am the Burger Prince and you will treat me with respect!" The Burger Prince glared.

Duncan and Abby looked to each other before looking back.

"I... Don't think so." Abby deadpanned.

"How dare you?" The Burger Prince glared at the Nelson siblings. "I--"

"Ah, pipe down." Duncan rolled his eyes, pulling The Burger Prince's crown over his face.

"Hey!" The Burger Prince groaned.

Jessie backs up into the tree as she saw the Noid coming towards her.

"I hate annoying brats like you!" The Noid glared at Jessie.

"Jessie!" Sky cried out for her little sister.

"My little sister senses are tingling... This is a job for, a responsible older sister!" Sky proclaimed like a good big sister.

Chef Pierre was right behind Sky, but the athlete girl simply punched him in the face without looking and ran toward her little sister, helping her. The Noid laughed as he came closer to the little girl. Sky soon grabbed and slammed his face against a rock to bruise him, then grabbed him by his ears and flung his face against a wall, making it crack and making him bleed before throwing him against the river. The Noid groaned and tried to get up.

Sky then grabbed The Noid before snapping his neck, killing him instantly before dropping him to go and save Jessie. "Perhaps it was The Noid who should've avoided me." she then mumbled angrily.

There were then two little girls: One had blonde hair and wore a blue dress and the other one had black hear and wore a red dress.

"Uncle Noid!" The blonde girl cried out.

"You killed our uncle!" The black-haired girl glared at Sky.

"Well, your uncle was pestering my little sister!" Sky retorted.

The two girls then charged at Sky who simply throws them in the river. Jessie shivered from the tree.

Sky soon climbed up and smiled to Jessie. "There's my favorite little sister."

"Sky..." Jessie smiled back and reached out to her big sister. "Is that crazy Noid person gone?"

"Yes, he's gone, sweetie, he won't hurt you anymore." Sky promised as she carried her little sister.

"Thank you, Sky," Jessie smiled. "You're the best sister ever."

"Aww, thank you, sweetie." Sky smiled back.

Justin and Justine were helping each other fighting each mascot villains, unaware that Malcolm: The Ice Cream Monster from Little Baby's Ice Cream, was coming towards them, slowly and carefully.

"Not bad, sis." Justin smiled.

"It's no big." Justine smiled back.

"We always do make a great team." Justin agreed.

Their celebration was then cut short as they were pinned to a nearby tree with ice cream.

"I'm stuck!" Justin cried out.

"Me too!" Justine added.

A figure soon came up to them.

"It's that ice cream guy!" Justin gasped.

"Yes, it is I," Malcolm laughed. "Looks like I get to finish you off."

Justin and Justine struggled in the ice cream trap as Malcolm came closer to them.

"Sis, can you reach your hand?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, you?" Justine replied.

"Yeah." Justin nodded.

"So, what about it?" Justine asked her brother.

"It's time for a little teamwork if you know what I mean." Justin hinted.

"Let's do it." Justine agreed.

Malcolm came closer just as the Reid twins melted the ice cream with their lavabending.

"Almost got it!" Justin said.

"Time to finish you off!" Malcolm smirked.

"Oh, wow, it's a good thing we're not lactose intolerant." Justine rolled her eyes at the creepy ice cream guy.

"There's one trick you need to see, pal." Justin told the ice cream monster.

"Oh, and what's that?" Malcolm replied.

"Come on, Justine, let's do this." Justin told his twin sister.

"Okay, Justin." Justine sighed and took a deep breath.

"Volcano Twins powers activate!" Justin and Justine chanted in unison.

There was then an orange glow which made Malcolm shield his eyes. And with that, Justin and Justine became Kala and Arceus.

"Is it Halloween already?" Malcolm scoffed to the superhero twins.

"Nope." Arceus said as he pulled out his scepter.

"Right, we're going to kick your butt." Kala added as she pulled out her scepter and twirled it like a baton.

Malcolm looked at them before laughing until they blasted him with their scepters. "Why, you little--" he then glared.

"Jeez, I'm so sorry," Kala said. "We didn't mean to."

Malcolm growled and attacked the twins who soon then disappeared by smoke. "Now where'd you go?!" he then glared as he looked for them.

"Why don't you try looking up?" Arceus's voice asked.

Malcolm soon looked up in the tree behind him to see the twins suddenly on a tree branch together.

"Hey there, old buddy, do you miss us already?" Kala teased.

"Get down here this instant!" Malcolm glared.

"Why don't you come up here?" Arceus mocked.

Malcolm growled and he started to climb up the tree to get the twins.

"Oh, no, Bro, what are we going to do?" Kala mocked with a gasp. "He's coming!"

"Oh, I don't know... Oh, wait, yes, I do." Arceus added before laughing.

Kala and Arceus disappeared again once Malcolm reached the top and they were now below him on the ground.

"HOLD STILL!" Malcolm glared at the twins.

"Well, if you say so..." Kala replied before she then kicked the tree down, making it and Malcolm fall down to the ground.

Malcolm soon yelped and crashed with the tree.

"George, George, George of the Jungle, friend to you and me, watch out for that tree!" Arceus laughed.

Kala laughed along with her brother. Malcolm growled as he got mad, then he changed into an Ice Cream Monster and roared in their faces. The twins just yawned in boredom. 

"You think you're the only one who can change into a monster?" Arceus scoffed.

"We've got some tricks up our sleeves that have been handed down to us, going back for generations." Kala told Malcolm.

Malcolm simply looked confused.

"Let me tell you, that our monster is better than yours." Arceus told the ice cream monster.

"And let's just say you'll wish that you weren't here." Kala added.

Malcolm didn't say anything, but just glared and growled. Arceus and Kala then used their lava to show Malcolm what they meant.

"I'm a lot bigger than you," Malcolm mocked their lava form as he just laughed at the irony. "I'm supposed to be scared of that?"

"You do realize that they can melt you since you're ice cream and they're lava, right?" Boomer asked, having a random moment of smartness.

"Aw, crap..." Malcolm muttered as he then stopped laughing for a minute.

The Volcano Twins grinned as they grew much bigger than an Amazon woman. Malcolm then stepped his foot out and began to run away from the Volcano Twins. Arcues and Kala then roared like Godzilla and grabbed Malcolm.

"SCARED NOW?" Kala growled.

Malcolm then let out a scream like the ones he had caused for viewers of his commercial for Little Baby's Ice Cream. The Volcano Twins soon melted Malcolm which meant that he would never hurt anyone ever again.

Boomer licked the ice cream before grunting. "Ugh! I don't know what Pocahontas means by 'sun sweet berries of the earth', the ground tastes awful like mud!"

Arceus and Kala growled and look at each other as they were back to their normal selves.

"That was pretty cool, guys..." Boomer said as he wiped his mouth. "Can you teach me and Berry how to do that?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but it's a special technique that you can't learn." Kala replied apologetically.

"Aw, phooey!" Boomer pouted and crossed his arms.

"We'll teach you some other tricks though." Arcues said as he ruffled up Boomer's hair.

"Okay." Boomer chuckled.

"WHY IS MY TEAM LOSING?!" Scott snapped as most of the ones on his side were losing to the good side.

"Because you should know that good always conquers evil." Mike said as she appeared right behind Scott.

Scott turned to Mike with a sneer. 

"Sorry, but it's the truth, like my hero Action Guy always says." Mike glared.

"Oh, well, I still have one trick up my sleeve." Scott's sneer turned into a smirk as he pulled out a bottle and soon drank the formula inside of the bottle and grinned as he turned into a giant monster.

"He just turned into a monster!" Toucan Sam's eyes widened in fear.

Mike soon rushed to June and Dee Dee, giving them a signal. They all then nodded to each other and ran off at first.

"THAT'S RIGHT, FLEE, FLEE, YOU COWARDS!" Scott laughed. "NOW NO ONE CAN STOP SCOTT WAKEFIELD!"

Penn had The Burger King in a headlock and he looked above and his eyes widened and put the king in front of him like a shield. Cindy soon stood in front of Penn protectively.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Scott cooed before yelling at Cindy, blowing her back. "BUT IT'S WRONG!"

Cindy gulped and chuckles nervously and hid behind Penn who had a deadpan look on his face.

"My hero." Penn rolled his eyes.

"YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW RULER!" Scott roared.

"NOT SO FAST, SCOTT WAKEFIELD!" A sharp voice called.

Scott snarled and turned to see The Cartoon Girls: Action Girl, Diva Dynamite, and Monster Girl.

Penn let out a high-pitched, fan girl squeal. "Action Girl! Everyone else who's not Action Girl!"

Cindy gasps in excitement as she pulled out her notebook and pen.

"All right, Scott Wakefield, your time has come, and you're about to get your daily dose of a kick of action!" Action Girl glared as she quoted the superhero she idolized ever since she was a little kid.

"Never," Scott scowled. "You seem to forget that I'm more bigger and stronger than you!"

"Yes, but together, we can defeat you just as we are trained to, and we have beaten a bunch of villains before and after you, many, many times." Diva Dynamite glared.

"Oh, please." Scott scoffed.

"Everyone, get as far away as you can," Monster Girl told the others. "It could be dangerous."

The others agreed to the Cartoon Girls.

"Uh, but first..." Cindy said as she came up to the trio with her notepad and pen. "May I please have your autographs?"

"When this is over." Action Girl promised.

"Aw, man." Cindy pouted.

The others were then taking the mascots to safety.

"Come on, you guys, this is not a drill!" Eddy told the others. "Come on! Move it, move it, move it!"

"Thanks, General Doofus." Duncan muttered.

"Hey!" Eddy glared at his so-called friend. 

"Just messin' with ya." Duncan chuckled as he playfully shoved Eddy.

Eddy just harrumphed and continued to gesture for the mascots to get going. The Utz Chips girl was running, but slowly as she was running, she tripped over a rock, unknowing that a tree was about to fall on her. 

"Lilly Rose!" Little Mikey called out.

A figure ran over to the girl and lifted the tree so it doesn't get crushed along with the Utz Chips Girl.

"No way!" Cindy gasped.

"Well, this is a surprise." Double D added.

"I think I'm in a different universe." Penn commented.

The Utz Chips girl then looked up to see that Jo had saved her.

"Are you okay, kid?" Jo asked the Utz potato chip girl.

"Yes, I'm okay, you saved my life," The Utz Chips girl replied. "Thank you."

Jo then put the Utz girl back with the others and her friends looked at her funny. "What?"

"You saved her." Cindy replied.

"Yeah...?" Jo rolled her eyes. "That's what heroes and friends do."

"Are you sure that you're Jo?" Eddy narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Yes, I am, Jo, you idiot!" Jo glared.

"This seems too nice of you to be Jo..." Eddy said. "Unless... You're Zaria in disguise!"

"I'm right here." Zaria deadpanned as she stood next to him.

"What?" Jo scoffed. "Can't I do something nice?"

"Well, yeah, it's just that you surprised us is all." Cindy said.

"Whatever," Jo rolled her eyes. "You guys just look at me as if I did something crazy."

"Isn't this lovely?" Drax laughed as he was shown leaning against a tree.

"It's Drax again!" Snuggle cried out as he hid behind Eddy.

"DEMON BEAR!" Eddy kicked Snuggle away like a football.

"You're back?!" Cindy glared at Drax. "What?! Can you leave?!"

"I can't be defeated, little girl, but I am getting hungry," Drax replied. "How about you be my main course?"

"On second thought, stay as long as you want." Cindy gulped.

"Stay away from her." Penn glared as he stood in front of Cindy.

"Wow, he really does care." Cindy hugged his arm.

"So, who's going to be my first victim?" Drax smirked.

"I will--" Jo began.

"No, Jo, let me handle this." Sky said as she put her hand on Jo's shoulder.

"Ya sure?" Jo asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything else in my whole life." Sky promised.

"This guy is strong, but I'm not sure if you're strong enough." Jo told Sky.

"Jo, please." Sky told her.

"Well... All right then..." Jo shrugged.

Sky soon stepped forward to the evil vampire. "Jo, do me a favor." she then requested to the jockette.

"Yeah?" Jo replied.

"In case I don't make it, watch over my dad and Jessie for me." Sky stated.

The others looked nervous from what Sky said.

"I'll be your victim, Drax." Sky told the vampire.

"Very well." Drax accepted.

"Tell Mike and Sammy that I love them, and I'm sorry." Sky continued.

"You're going to make it, dammit!" Jo told her.

"Sky, no, please!" Jessie cried out as she ran over to her big sister and hugged her.

"Jessie, please, stay back, I don't want you hurt." Sky told her little sister.

"You can't leave though!" Jessie cried out with tears in her eyes. "You're my big sister!"

"Listen to me; everything is going to be all right," Sky soothed. "I will be fine."

"Jessie, I'll be fine." Sky told her.

"No, you won't, you'll be gone just like Mom!" Jessie cried out.

"Jessie, please, listen to me, I'm not going anywhere." Sky told Jessie.

"Promise?" Jessie pouted.

"I promise." Sky promised.

Jessie wiped her eyes and soon stepped back and Autumn gave her a pat on the back to soothe her.

"Sky closed her eyes and soon took a deep breath. "Please, I want to defeat this demon, please, if someone is listening, please, I nee the power." She then quietly prayed.

Drax came up to Sky and grabbed a hold of her like she was an object and not a human being, not that she was anyway, being a werewolf like her mother, but you know what I mean. "Weakling," he then laughed at the black-haired girl. "This is going to be easier than I thought."

Sky's heart was soon beating fast, faster than usual. Drax laughed as he soon grabbed Sky, dragging her behind him.

"Aw, shit, I should've fought him." Jo frowned.

"Drax doesn't like it if someone interferes with his battles." Snuggle said as he sat on Eddy's shoulder.

"GET OFF!" Eddy yelped.

"Eddy, leave Snuggle alone." Double D scolded.

"Sockhead, he's after me!" Eddy defended. "I just know that he'll betray us!"

"Shut up, Shrimp!" Jo glared.

"But that bear!" Eddy defended.

"Why won't you like me?" Snuggle sniffled and began to cry.

"See what you did?!"Jo snapped.

"But the bear is evil!" Eddy replied.

"Eddy, will you cut it out?!" Cindy glared. "Snuggle is not evil!"

"But..." Eddy stammered.

"APOLOGIZE NOW!" Jo demanded.

"But he--" Eddy stuttered.

"Fine, don't apologize, just live with the guilt that you made a bear softer than Cindy cry." Penn told Eddy.

"Why is everyone against me?" Eddy groaned before sighing in defeat. "Fine... I'm sorry, Be--I mean... Snuggle."

"Really?" Snuggle sniffed.

"He doesn't sound like he means it to me." Abby whispered to Double D.

"Tim the Teenage Zombie has more emotion than he does." Double D whispered back.

"I'm sorry that I accused you for being evil and betraying us." Eddy told Snuggle as sincerely as he could.

Snuggle then smiled and hugged Eddy.

"See? I'm not that bad." Eddy smiled down to Snuggle.

"You think that Sky will be okay?" Kala asked.

"I don't know, I should've given her some of my power." Jo sighed in deep regret.

Action Girl, Monster Girl, and Diva Dynamite beat up Scott like the Powerpuff Girls would with a monster before they saw that Sky was with Drax.

"Now then, it's time for you to--" Drax began only for Sky to grab his fist and squeezed it so hard that you could hear his bones cracking. "YOW!" he then yelped.

Sky smirked slightly to the evil vampire's misfortune.

"You little--" Drax glared. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try." Sky challenged.

Drax then came right behind Sky and kicked her from behind. "Face it, little girl, I'm more strong than you." he then mocked her.

"Oh, yeah?" Sky glared.

"Yeah!" Drax glared back.

"Bring it on!" Sky challenged.

Drax hissed and he changed into a giant bat creature and roared in her face. Sky snarled before she roared like a wolf and tackled Drax down to the ground. Drax roared and lifted Sky up and throws her off of him. Sky was flying back, but she soon came right back.

"Hey, looks like we get the day off." Monster Girl chuckled to Action Girl.

"I don't know about that." Action Girl muttered.

"I told you that you couldn't beat me." Drax mocked Sky.

Sky caught her breath as she glared at the evil vampire.

"Face it, you're just a weak little girl, what can you do?" Drax mocked.

"Can you two go check on the others and see how they are doing?" Action Girl asked her best friends.

Monster Girl and Diva Dynamite were hestiant for a minute and soon did as Action Girl said. The hero flew down next to her cousin. 

"Maybe he's right," Sky sighed. "I'm too weak... Not strong like you or Jo."

"Don't say that." Action Girl replied.

"But it's true..." Sky bowed her head. "I'm just gonna let everyone down... I'm gonna let my mom and Aunt Miranda down."

"Sky, you're not--" Action Girl tried to support her.

"I try to be as strong as you, I even promised my mother I would look after Jessie and protect her, but I failed at that," Sky continued to sulk. "What kind of hero am I? I want to be strong just like you; I want to be on the same level as you, but I can't do that either."

"Sky..." Action Girl said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this!" Sky told her cousin before running off and seeming to disappear.

"Sky..." Action Girl frowned in concern for her cousin.

Sky ended up in a very deep part of the forest and cried almost like a Disney Princess. "I'm sorry, everyone," she cried in depression. "I failed you all... I just wanna be strong like Mike, but I'm just a weakling."

Drax laughed while Action Girl looked worried for her cousin.

"You guys doing okay?" Diva Dynamite asked the others. 

"Oh, man, you should've seen it," Penn laughed. "Cindy kicked Sunbeam's butt!"

"She called me Buck-Tooth, so I called her a Beached Whale." Cindy replied.

"Good news is that Scott is defeated." Monster Girl told the others.

"That's good." Penn approved.

"Sky is fighting with that vampire though." Diva Dynamite added.

"That's bad." Penn frowned.

Action Girl came back in.

"Hey, where's Sky?" Penn asked her.

"She's... She's gone..." Action Girl replied. "She just ran away."

"THAT'S THE WORST NEWS YET!" Penn exclaimed.

"Why did she do that?" Jo asked.

"She just thought of herself as being weak; all she wants to do is protect everyone that she cares about." Action Girl explained.

"If I know one thing about Sky, it's that she's not weak," Cindy replied. "She's one of the best athletic girls in our school!"

"And one of the fastest girls in the entire school." Abby added.

"Too bad she doesn't think so." Action Girl sighed softly for her cousin.

"Does this mean that we've lost?" Flo asked the heroes.

"I don't know." Action Girl bowed her head.

"I hope not." Alyssa frowned as she hugged her aunt in comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry, everyone, I've let you all done." Sky cried her eyes out as she was hugging her knees where she had run off to.

'My child, why are you crying?' A voice asked.

"Because I'm hopeless..." Sky sniffled. "I let everyone down."

'You can't give up, that isn't like you, and I should know.' Another voice replied.

Sky looked around. "Who's there?"

A glowing bright light appeared and soon showed two black-haired sisters, holding hands together, having wings and halos above their heads in flowing white gowns.

"Hello, Skylar." The second woman smiled.

"M-Mom?!" Sky gasped.

"That's right." Theresa said to her daughter.

"Oh, Mom," Sky frowned. "I've missed you so much."

"I know, I've missed you too, I've always been there, you just couldn't see me." Theresa smiled.

"Aunt Miranda, is that you?" Sky asked about the other black-haired woman.

"Yes, honey, it's me," Miranda nodded to her niece. "Now, tell me, why are you crying?"

"I'm not strong enough to beat Drax," Sky sulked. "I'm not strong like Mike or Jo; I want to be strong, I've been trying so hard to be on the same level as Mike."

"Oh, honey..." Theresa frowned to her daughter.

"I just try so hard to get stronger and better, maybe just like Mike, but I'm nothing," Sky sighed. "I'm just weak, and that's all I'll ever be."

"Skylar, you are a lot of things, but weak is not one of them." Miranda told her niece.

"I often try to get stronger, but nothing ever works." Sky frowned.

"You have to believe in yourself." Theresa soothed.

"There's a hidden power inside of yourself that's about ready to be unlocked and pop out." Miranda added.

"Really?" Sky asked.

"Yes, sweetie." Theresa nodded.

"How do I release it?" Sky asked her mother and aunt.

"You have to look deep within yourself..." Theresa coached. "You must think of what you really care about and are dedicated to... Think of how the others would be without you there to help them, especially your father."

Sky closed her eyes and thought who she care about. "Dad... Jessie... Mike... Sammy... All of my friends..." she then said. "I have to protect them all!"

Miranda and Theresa smiled to that.

"I can't let them down..." Sky frowned as she let tears leak down her face. "I just don't want to mess anything up."

"Believe me, I know how you feel..." Theresa soothed. "Though, I was lucky to have your Aunt Miranda to help me."

"We know that you can do it, sweetie," Miranda coached. "We all believe in you."

Sky bowed her head as she began to doubt herself.

"Everyone is counting on you, sweetie," Theresa added. "You must believe in yourself."

Sky frowned a little nervously to her mother and aunt. 

"Do you think everything comes easy for your friends?" Miranda asked. "How do you think they got to where they came today? Lots and lots of faith, belief, and practice."

"I have to protect them..." Sky said about those who she deepy cared about the most.

There was soon an image of Drax holding Jessie by her throat.

"You're weak; you couldn't protect anyon that you cared about." Drax mocked.

"Jessie..." Sky whispered.

Jessie screamed as loud as she could as she tried to kick at Drax. Drax just laughed and he did something that not even the regular villains would do something that crass: Drax snapped Jessie's neck, killing her.

"NO!" Sky yelped. "I couldn't save my own little sister... I'm a terrible person!"

"No, no, no, Sky, it's only the future you have seen, this hasn't happened." Miranda told her niece.

"And you must prevent this from happening." Theresa added.

Sky saw Drax killing everyone, including the mascots and her friends.

"So, it's up to you, Skylar," Miranda said. "You can either turn back without believing in yourself, or you can do something about this monster."

Sky didn't say anything, but narrowed her eyes as she felt something inside of her making her stronger than ever.

"She's ready." Miranda and Theresa smiled to each other.

"I sense that her power is becoming stronger." Theresa said to her sister.

"So have I, my dear sister, this will be good for her though so she can save my daughter and their friends." Miranda coaxed.

"I feel so strong," Sky said. "I don't know if I can control this."

"Just go stop Drax before the prediction you saw comes true." Theresa advised.

"Right," Sky smiled. "Thank you, Mom, thank you, Aunt Miranda, for everything you have done."

"You're very welcome... We'll be watching you." Theresa said before disappearing with Miranda.

Sky narrowed her eyes in determination as she was now ready to fight against Drax.

Meanwhile...

"Now then, who shall be my next opponent/victim?" Drax mocked.

Cindy and Penn gulped nervously before pointing to each other. They then glared to each other since they pointed to each other before they growled at each other.

"We don't want to die!" Tina and Mina cried out.

"I WANT ME MUMMY!" Lucky yelped.

"Well, I get to choose..." Drax smirked before pointing to Jessie. "Hmm... How about you?"

"She's just a kid!" Eddy's eyes widened.

"And that's supposed to stop me, because...?" Drax asked.

Jessie soon whimpered in fear.

"Hold still for me, you little brat!" Drax glared at her.

"NOBODY IS GOING TO EAT HER!" Sky's voice growled.

"Who said that?!" Drax demanded.

"I did!" Sky glared as she came back.

"Sky!" Action Girl smiled in relief.

"Pfft!" Drax scoffed. "Have you not learned your lesson from before? I'm a lot stronger than you."

"Come and get me then, I'll defeat you." Sky glared down at Drax.

"You're a funny girl, too bad that won't make me not destroy you." Drax glared back as he grabbed a hold of Jessie.

Jessie screamed and then tried to kick him in the kneecaps.

"Now, do you want your little sister to--" Drax was about to threaten, but before he could get to it, Sky had gone which made his eyes widen. "How?!"

The others muttered to themselves, wondering what and how Sky did what she just did.

"Up here, pal!" Sky's voice replied.

Drax looked up and saw Sky in the tree with Jessie in her arms. Jessie waved not-so innocently as she was in Sky's arms.

"Wow." Action Girl said.

"How did you do that?!" Drax snapped.

"Jealous?" Sky taunted.

"I'll still get you..." Drax snarled as he soon turned into a bat and flew towards Sky. "Unluckily for you, bats have echo location, so wherever you go, I'll be able to find where you're hiding."

"That's right, they do," Cindy had to agree. "Sky might be in trouble unless she thinks of something."

"I'm sure she has a trick or two in mind..." Penn told Cindy. "I might not know her well, but she's not stupid or suicidal."

"I know for sure that she does have a few tricks up her sleeve." Action Girl agreed.

"The question is just what are they." Cindy commented.

Sky gently send Jessie on the ground and then she saw the mascots villains groan and she saw Lily Adams getting up which gave her an idea and possessed her body. Lily yelped at first and she shook her head and suddenly was possessed by Sky. She then grinned and came over to the evil vampire.

"Where did she go?" Drax sneered while changing back to normal.

"Hello, Mr. Drax, sir." Lily greeted.

"Lily Adams from AT&T, you're awake." Drax spotted.

"Yes, sir, I'm here to serve you." Lily nodded.

"Find that meddling girl at once." Drax told the girl from AT&T.

"Of course, sir." Lily grinned as her eyes turned red.

"GO!" Drax told her.

Lilly giggled and soon went off, though hid a small smirk toward the others and winked to them. Action Girl had a hidden sense, once she realized it was her cousin possessing Lily, she had a small smirk as well.

"That useless annoying little bitch... That's all she is..." Drax grumbled.

"Why thank you, sir, I'll take that as a compliment." Lily replied.

"What the?!" Drax glared. "You're supposed to find that girl!"

"I know." Lily mocked.

"So, why aren't you doing it?" Drax glared.

"I am right now!" Lily replied before punching Drax, sending him flying into the trees.

"You dare betray us?!" Drax glared with a groan.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Lily replied.

"I would, what do you have to say for yourself, Lily Adams?" Drax glared.

"I say you're a fool." Lily replied.

"Your parents didn't give you enough love, they paid too much attention to your sister, Miley Adams!" Drax revealed. "We helped you come out of your shell and this is the thanks we get?!"

"Uh, who's Miley Adams?" Penn whispered to Cindy.

"I think that's her sister." Cindy merely shrugged in response.

"But you're wrong, Drax, I'm not Lily Adams." Lily replied.

"What do you mean?" Drax glared.

"I'm a hero who's about to give you your just desserts by turning one of your colleagues against you!" Lily narrowed her eyes before they turned red and she attacked Drax with rage that only a werewolf would have with shadow abilities such as Mike's family did.

"What?!" Drax glared. "Who are you then?!"

Lily just smirked towards Drax. "You want to know who I am?"

"YES!" Drax glared. 

"Very well..." Lily replied before being spun and out came Sky.

"YOU!" Drax glared.

Sky then tackled and beat up Drax to put an end to this story. "There's one last technique I need to use," she then told the evil vampire. "It's a new technique called The Shadow Blast!"

"Shadow Blast?!" Action Girl's eyes widened. "That's a move that even I need to work on!"

"S-Sky, are you sure?" Monster Girl added.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing!" Sky reassured.

"Shadow Blast?" Cindy asked. "What is that? Is that some kind of dangerous technique?"

"It's one of the most advanced, complicated, and intense techniques a shadowbender can do," Action Girl told Cindy. "Legends say it traces back to the Shadow Realms in the times of Princess Zelda."

"Wow, it must be impressive if even you need to work on it." Cindy said to Action Girl.

"Yep." Action Girl nodded.

"What is this...?" Drax asked as he slowly got up while looking at the athlete girl with her red eyes and fangs as her body glowed. "Her energy is getting stronger by the minute!"

"Come on, Sky, don't mess it up." Action Girl whispered/prayed for her cousin.

"Please let me get this right." Sky prayed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

There was soon a huge explosion heard in the forest, making the birds squawk loudly and fly away.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone then gasped as they saw the result. Drax had fallen on the ground in defeat. Sky soon panted heavily and landed on the ground.

"Sky... You did it... I can't believe you did it, but.... You did..." Action Girl said in amazement.

Everyone then cheered as they won. 

"That's good... I did..." Sky weakly smiled before she suddenly passed out in her cousin's arms.

"Ooh, careful," Action Girl said. "I read that that technique can really take a lot out of you."

"Is Sky going to be okay?" Jessie pouted for her big sister.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to rest right now." Action Girl smiled.

The police then came to arrest the villains.

"And I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and you stupid mascots!" Scott snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." The Cartoon Girls rolled their eyes.

"Oh, are you all right, Mr. and Mrs. Rich?" The driver asked his bosses.

"We're fine, Wiggins, are you okay?" Mrs. Rich smiled. "I'm just glad that the children weren't here to see this."

"For our heroes saving us and defeating the villains, I say that we have a celebration." Mr. Peanut proclaimed.

Everyone then cheered to that.

"Well, we got one day left of camping and it's only 2:30 in the afternoon," Penn said. "What do we do?"

"I know!" Cindy said as she lifted a water raft above her head. "WATER RAFTING!"

Everyone then cheered in agreement and everyone got their own water raft and sailed through the lake together.

"And I have new owners too!" Spuds beamed as he was with the Nelson siblings. "Oh, that makes me so happy!"

Duncan and Abby laughed while hugging Spuds as he was going to live with them from now on.

"I'm really sorry about Sunbeam, Little Mikey." Lilly Rose told the Life cereal mascot.

"It's okay..." Little Mikey sighed. "I'll get over it."

"Um, I know I never told you this, but I've always had a crush on you." Lilly Rose admitted.

"Wait... You do?" Little Mikey asked.

Lilly Rose's cheeks turned redder than they already were as she nodded with a small smile. "I didn't want to say anything since you already were going out with Little Miss Sunbeam until now..." she then said. "You don't have to like me back, I just thought I'd tell you how I feel."

"Wow, Lilly Rose, I-I don't know what to say, but... Uh... Will you go out with me?" Little Mikey asked.

"Yes, I will!" Lilly Rose accepted.

The two soon hugged each other, blushing, and even sharing a kiss.

"Aw, that's so sweet..." Mike said as she June and Dee Dee were back as civilians.

"As sveet as hot chocolate, ja?" The Swiss Miss giggled.

Later on the evening, everyone was partying, there was food and music, everyone was having fun.

Boomer was leading the conga line. "Hang on tight!" he laughed happily. "Cha, Cha, Cha~"

Wendy sighed as she sat at a table with Little Debbie before smiling to her best friend. "I'm so glad Mike was able to help us, could you think of anyone better?" she then asked.

"Uh... Cinnabun?" Little Debbie smiled back as she took out some treats she baked for the party.

Justine was seen dancing with Snap, Crackle, and Pop.

"I'm having so much fun!" Snap beamed.

"POP! THERE YOU ARE!" A voice called out.

Everyone turned to see a female elf in a purple dress with tanned skin, lime-green eyes, light blonde hair, and a matching purple hat.

"Jewel, you've come back!" Pop gasped.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Jewel told Pop.

"Sorry, honey, I couldn't call you because we were captured by an evil mastermind." Pop told her.

"Of course you were... I just hope you aren't fighting with those Keebler Elves anymore." Jewel said.

"Oh, I'm not, my dear, I promise you, honey, oh, by the way, I'd like you to meet Justine Reid." Pop smiled nervously.

"Who is this?" Jewel asked.

"He literally just said it." Snap muttered.

"Jewel never pays attention." Crackle whispered to him.

"I'm Justine, it's nice to meet you, Jewel." Justine greeted the female elf.

"Why are you hitting on my man?" Jewel glared at Justine.

"Oh, no, I'm not hitting on him," Justine promised. "I already have someone."

"I don't believe you!" Jewel glared. 

"Jewel, don't ruin the happy ending!" Pop frowned. "You have to stop getting so jealous easily!"

"You mean like that time I saw you at the meadow with Kerri the Sparkle Fairy?!" Jewel glared.

"She was just so upset," Pop replied. "I had to do something to help her."

"And that time you were drooling over Smurfette when she was talking to you." Jewel continued.

"She was giving me a toadstool cupcake!" Pop defended. "You know how much I love toadstool!"

"Aha, so you do admit that you like Princess Toadstool from Super Mario Bros.!" Jewel glared.

"Toadstool the food, not the princess!" Pop told her. "You get way too jealous easily!" 

"Someone call Dr. Phil," Penn muttered. "We got a crisis on our hands."

"Hmph!" Jewel huffed before she then walked away. "I'm going to stay at my mother's house for a while."

Pop sighed as Jewel stormed off.

"Oh, well, at least it's a happy ending for all of us..." Penn shrugged as he opened a box of pizza, about to eat it.

Cindy then slammed the box shut and ran with the pizza like a cartoon commercial character.

"Why, you--" Penn glared before chasing her while she laughed. "Get back here!"

Tina and Mina were pulling Justin to make him dance with them.

"Come on, Justin, dance with us~" Tina giggled.

"Um, I don't know..." Justin stammered.

"What's stoppin' ya?" Mina giggled with her twin sister.

"Look, who's that?!" Justin pointed in a random direction.

The Doublemint Twins turned around, unknowing that he ran away from them. The twins then shrugged as Justin escaped them.

Little Mikey was shown and he was nervous to ask Lilly Rose to dance.

"What's wrong with you, kid?" Jo asked him.

"I'm scared to ask Lilly Rose for a dance," Little Mikey sighed. "I don't wanna make a fool of myself in front of her because... Well... I don't know how to dance."

"Oh, boy, not another Romeo sob story..." Jo rolled her eyes. 

"I always trip over my own feet..." Little Mikey sighed.

"For crying out loud, kid, who cares?" Jo replied.

"I do." Little Mikey said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... But, watch a pro..." Jo sighed before the jockette then went after her girlfriend who was still dancing.

Justine laughed as she had a fun time.

"Hey there," Jo said as she made Justine stop dancing. "How's about you and me share a dance?"

"Yes, I'd b happy to~" Justine blushed and squealed in excitement.

Jo smiled as she then took Justine's hand so that they could dance together.

"Why can't I be that brave?" Little Mikey sighed as he watched Jo and Justine together.

Jo then picked up Justine and spun her around.

"Oh, Jo~" Justine giggled.

Little Mikey kept watching them.

"Oh, I wish I could dance with Little Mikey... Maybe he doesn't want to though... Maybe he was just being nice earlier..." Lilly Rose sighed as she sat with Alyssa.

"Aw, don't say that, Lilly," Alyssa soothed. "I know that Mikey likes you, why don't you go over and talk to him?"

"I guess I could." Lilly Rose shrugged.

The two soon walked into each other.

"Lilly/Mikey," The two said to each other in unison before laughing and blushing nervously. "Um... You wanna dance with me?" They both then realized what they said and excited each other. "Are you kidding? I'd love to!"

Alyssa smiled to Lilly Rose and Little Mikey as they soon shared a dance together.

Sky was sitting and watched as Jessie danced with Autumn, the Coppertone girl, and the Morton Salt girl. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Mike asked her cousin.

"Good." Sky nodded.

"Glad to see you got your color back," Mike replied. "That Shadow Blast really took a lot out of you."

"I know," Sky said. "Listen, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mike asked.

"For running off like that." Sky explained.

"Oh, it's okay, we were just worried you wouldn't come back, but I was sure that you would." Mike soothed her cousin.

"I mean, all I wanted to do was be strong like you." Sky continued.

"It's okay, Sky." Mike told her.

"Mike, I'd really like to be strong like you, do you think that you could show me?" Sky asked.

"Of course I can, Sky." Mike smiled.

"Thanks, Mike." Sky replied.

"What's family for?" Mike smiled.

Sky smiled back to her. It was a happy ending for everyone, and not just the mascots.

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY PIZZA!" Penn yelled out as he kept chasing Cindy.

Well, almost everyone.

The End


End file.
